Tu reino fan, tu pesadilla
by Sherlarice
Summary: "Me llamo Christine Melancone. Tengo 18 años. Vivo en Panem. Mi hogar es el Distrito 4. Estuve en la Guerra de los Reinos. No hice nada. Mi propio reino me odia." Sherlock/Hunger Games crossover
1. Sol de mañana

**Disclaimer: **No hace falta aclarar que ni "Los Juegos del Hambre", ni Sherlock Holmes, ni cualquiera de los demás temas que forman parte de esta historia, pertenecen a mí. Yo solo los retoco con algunos detalles y personajes que sí han sido creados por mí, como Christine Melancone y Bettie Boulard, por ejemplo.

* * *

**BLOG 1: LOS TRIBUTOS**

_When the world surrounds you,  
I'll make it go away,  
Paint the sky with silver lining.  
I will try to save you,  
Cover up the grey,  
With silver lining._

-Hurts

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Sol de mañana**

_RIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Se ha roto. Otra vez. Dios bendito.

Dentro de mi cerebro todavía estoy flotando encima de una nube. A pesar del estruendoso seísmo que amenaza con hacerme caer bajo la oscura madriguera del conejo, puedo sentir la dulzura que todavía acaricia mis mejillas, como preguntándome por quedarse ahí eternamente, el delicioso momento previo que he pasado navegando por Internet mientras comía patatas fritas, buscando suculentas noticias que me hicieran gritar sin control, llorando por lo que mis ojos acababan de ver y por lo que mis orejas acababan de oír, apenas siendo consciente que tengo que despertar de esta ficción improbable en la que he estado viviendo desde mi condena eterna…

Por el amor de dios. En verdad que no quiero, pero despierto. Mis ojos se abren.

Y el sol me golpea como un incendio.

Me froto los ojos con mi puño igual que una niña y bostezo como un oso. No puedo hacer otra cosa que pensar en lo que dirían mis compañeros de clase si me vieran haciendo esto: bostezando. Como un maldito oso.

Empiezo a reír con ironía mientras miro hacia la fotografía colgada con chinchetas en la pared que muestra mi cara y la de mi mejor amiga, ambos sonriendo como patatas cuyos caminos permanecen separados y limitados por igual.

Oh, por supuesto. Porque no somos más que dos _fenomenales patatas _que pasean por los puertos como jefes.

Con un último estiramiento, me levanto de mi cojín y mis pies sienten la frialdad del suelo ahora. Aunque fuera el tiempo es caluroso, en mi habitación todavía hay invierno. Me relajo unos cuantos minutos más antes de levantarme completamente de la cama y dirigirme hacia la ventana para abrirla. Veo el brillante azulejo del mar danzando al ritmo del viento. A esta hora tan temprana puedo divisar algunas personas tomando el sol en sus toallas. No puedo envidiarlos. En mi mente todavía saboreo el sueño que he tenido.

¡Y menudo sueño! ¡Tengo que comentarlo en Tumblr tan pronto como sea posible y así los interesados podrán leerme eufóricos!

Pero primero tengo que encontrarme con Martha. Ella es la única que me entiende.

Corro hacia los cajones y tomo los primeros conjuntos con los que me siento a gusto: una camiseta blanca de manga corta y vaqueros marrones. También tomo mi querido colgante de colores. Quizá ciertas personas lo encontrarían algo ridículo, pero me gusta llevarlo siempre que quedo con Martha, porque desde mi punto de vista su simbolismo habla sobre la amistad verdadera. Y aunque todavía no se lo he contado nunca ni tampoco ella me ha preguntado, sé que estaría de acuerdo con eso.

Muchas veces nuestros ojos hablan por nosotras.

-Christine, ¿vas a bajar para el desayuno? –Mi madre grita desde el comedor. Suena enfadada, como todas las veces en las que me quedo dormida hasta más de las nueve, aunque no haya colegio hoy.

-¡Ya voy, mamá!

Agarro mi mochila y bajo las escaleras. Entro en la cocina y veo un sándwich que ha preparado para mí. Lo recojo y lo meto en la bolsa antes de salir corriendo hacia el vestíbulo y abrir la puerta. Tengo prisa.

-¡Oye! –Oigo a mi madre decirme. -¿A dónde vas?

-Martha me está esperando. Volveré a la hora de comer.

-Compra aceite.

* * *

Torpemente desenrollo el papel de vidrio al unísono de mis pasos. No estoy segura si es debido al fuerte calor o a los nervios corriendo por mis fibras que me siento realmente hambrienta. Muerdo la punta del bocadillo y saboreo zumo de atún. Y de repente me siento como si todo transeúnte se detuviera ante mí, riendo por cuán graciosas y gloriosas son mis mejillas llenas de comida, aunque profundamente sé que están haciendo sus vidas y que ni siquiera se dan cuenta de mi existencia en este lugar.

Cuando veo un grupo de chicos de mi edad –en realidad mis compañeros_ guays_ de clase –sentados en las mesas exteriores de una cantina, no puedo hacer más que mover ligeramente la cabeza como contándoles que aquí sigo, viva y fuera del típico mosqueo en el que normalmente me hallan cada vez que traspaso la puerta de mi clase para sentarme en mi pupitre, sola. La chica solitaria, murmuran entre risitas. Mi amiga Martha es tres años mayor que yo y actualmente está cursando la carrera de náutica en la universidad, así que no puede estar conmigo. Ni siquiera tiene que acudir a la cosecha, que tendrá lugar el próximo martes. Ella es la única persona con la que puedo depositar mi confianza y con la que puedo sonreír sin sentirme culpable. Sospecho por qué la gente suele ser detestable conmigo y aún así me empeño con seguir creyendo que es debido a mi cara, aunque la respuesta tiende a encontrarse bajo mi carpeta escolar.

Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hacen mis compañeros _guays_ de clase después de verme corriendo como una competidora y comiendo un suculento sándwich de atún que consigue que mis labios goteen como cataratas? Se ríen.

Se ríen. Se ríen. _Se ríen. Se ríen…_ Puedo oírlos a pesar del viento que ensordece mis tímpanos.

Y me temo que mi hambre se ha evaporado…

* * *

Empezaré desde el principio, y así, queridos lectores, pueden tomar una perspectiva de quién soy: me llamo Christine Melancone. Tengo 18 años. Vivo en Panem. Mi hogar es el Distrito 4. Estuve en la Guerra de los Reinos. No hice nada. Mi propio reino me odia. Esto último significa que estoy envuelta en algo y que en lugar de mantener el secreto conmigo, lo he revelado al mundo. Tal vez haya un montón de ciudadanos en Panem que actuarían misericordiosos y que perdonarían mi traición al reino. ¡Bueno, en realidad no se trata de una traición! Me siento bien aquí, rodeada por doce distritos y diariamente controlada por el poder del Capitolio, siempre que la metrópolis no corte nuestros servicios. Todo está malinterpretado. Y lo único que sé con certeza es que no fue mi propósito. Aunque ahora, lo más preocupante son mis sueños, que me están traicionando contra mi voluntad, por mucho que los disfrute.

Manteneros firmes, porque la historia que os voy a contar es tan cierta y desbocada como la vida misma: según los libros de historia que estudiamos en el colegio y la saga literaria que todo habitante de Panem tiene la obligación de leer, todo comenzó hace veinticinco años, justo después de la sucesión de los Días Oscuros, cuando los doce distritos que rodeaban el capitolio quedaron bajo la dictadura del presidente Snow. El decimotercero distrito quedó completamente destruido tras revelarse contra las fuerzas del Capitolio. Como "ofrenda" a esta catástrofe, fuimos recompensados con la incorporación de Los Juegos del Hambre, un concurso televisivo que tendría lugar en Panem anualmente y que serviría como recordatorio para que los Días Oscuros no volvieran a repetirse nunca más. En su origen, los Juegos consistían en escoger a un chico y una chica de entre 12 y 18 años de edad en cada uno de los distritos para competir dentro de una arena, donde solo podía haber un vencedor. Ganar significa fama y riqueza. Perder significa una muerte inevitable. Veinticinco años atrás empezó la pesadilla de los Juegos, aunque actualmente los distritos que han salido más favorecidos son los más alabadores a la tradición. Lamentablemente, el Distrito 4 es uno de ellos.

Cinco años atrás se inició el final de una segunda batalla global después de que los reinos que rodean Panem se rebelaran contra la presión y el boicot que el Capitolio impuso sobre ellos, por las buenas. Estos reinos se limitan con los nombres de Supernatural, Disney, Poniente, Potterland, Glee, Deductland, Tierra Media, Tardis y la Isla Loki. Con cada una de las rebeliones de estos reinos fan se crearon nuevos Días Oscuros, bautizados como La Guerra de los Reinos, que se alargarían durante cuatro años consecutivos, mientras que en Panem veinticuatro adolescentes luchaban a muerte en una arena. Al concluir esta batalla, el Capitolio tomó el control mundial de la población, y consecuentemente impuso lo mismo para el resto del mundo, modificándose varias reglas de los Juegos: se escogerían un chico y una chica de entre 12 y 18 años en cada uno de los diez reinos predominantes, -mandándose veinte tributos en vez de veinticuatro, -y el vencedor recibiría toda la fama y riqueza con tan solo un chasquido de dedos. Los tributos de Panem escogidos el año pasado fueron residentes de los Distritos 2 y 8, y ambos murieron, hecho que resulta extraño, ya que tienes más probabilidades de ser el favorito entre los patrocinadores del Capitolio si eres habitante de Panem que si perteneces a cualquier otro de los reinos del planeta.

Este año, los juegos celebrarán su vigésimo quinto aniversario y dará lugar al primer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco de la historia, donde al parecer se modificarán algunas reglas ya previstas. He leído rumores tanto en Tumblr como en Facebook y hay gente apostando que en esta edición de los Juegos se mandarán el doble de concursantes de lo previsto. Por otro lado, hay otras teorías que hablan sobre un posible cambio en las votaciones de los tributos. Sea lo que sea, no queda mucho por saberlo. La noticia se comunicará mundialmente por las cadenas oficiales esta misma noche a partir de las diez. Y yo ya me muerdo las uñas con anticipación.

Mucho antes del comienzo de la Guerra de los Reinos, la web internacional Tumblr ya era conocida entre masas incluso el triple de la popularidad de Facebook. Al principio, debido al rencor por una nueva amenaza contra el Capitolio mediante el blogueo internauta, se pensó en censurar el uso de estas webs, aunque esta idea fue descartada enseguida, ya que con la existencia de Los Juegos del Hambre y sobretodo debido a que las personas registradas en dichas webs se limitaban a cotillear sobre sus famosos favoritos, siempre y cuando residieran en sus respectivos reinos, no era necesario claudicar, porque no resultaba amenazante en absoluto.

Sin embargo, desde que los alumnos de mi clase descubrieron en uno de mis deslices que bajo mi carpeta escolar se escondían la mar de fotografías y referencias al famoso detective Sherlock Holmes, residente en Deductland, inspirador de tanto cerebrillo suelto en ese reino lejano, y el actual inspirador de mi amor platónico por dicho personaje y territorio, mis temores se han cumplido. El hecho de que vamos a ver a niños luchando a muerte en una pantalla grande dentro de dos semanas no cambiará nada. Todavía siento las miradas de odio en mi nuca.

* * *

Encuentro a Martha saludándome. Está apoyada contra la pared que cubre uno de los treinta y seis puertos localizados aquí, en el Distrito 4. Yo sigo mordiendo mi sándwich tranquilamente, aunque siento una piedra en el estómago. Me las apaño para llegar rápidamente hacia mi amiga y liberar mi mente de todo pensamiento incómodo. Toca hora de compañerismo y es sagrada. Significa que ni siquiera podemos nombrar a los acosadores de mi Instituto.

-¡Por fin viniste! –Martha entona dramáticamente. –He estado esperándote durante los últimos diez minutos. ¡Y mírate, todavía con el desayuno!

Sé qué bromea. Ella nunca sería grosera conmigo. Puedo ver como trata de ocultar una sonrisa y me abstengo de darle un abrazo por todas las veces que mi cerebro ha probado con desconfiarme de ella. Le pongo una mano en el hombro y le guiño un ojo.

-¿Damos un paseo?

Ella asiente y me devuelve el guiño.

-Suena genial.

Me trago el trozo de pan masticado al mismo tiempo en el que, una vez más, me recuerdo que tengo alguien con quien confiar, sin importar qué. Puedo sonreír sin sentirme culpable de lo que he hecho.

_De lo que sucederá dentro de tres días._


	2. Antes de la tormenta

**Capítulo 2: Antes de la tormenta**

Como cada mañana soleada, en mi distrito se observa una intensa actividad marina debido a los botes y barcos que terminan el turno de noche y se acercan a tierra para descarrilar a puerto lo que les queda de las capturas, junto con las cajas abarrotadas de los peces que ya han almacenado a primera hora del alba. Gran cantidad de pescado y marisco que se obtiene de la enorme extensión de mar que rodea el Distrito 4 se dirige en primer lugar hacia el Capitolio, y a cambio obtenemos un balance sostenible en nuestra cadena económica, salud, y un próspero avance tecnológico. No hace falta señalar, pues, que los adolescentes que residen aquí tienden a estar mucho más físicamente preparados para los Juegos que la mayoría de los que habitan en otros distritos de Panem. De hecho, conozco a alumnos de mi Instituto que suelen entrenar como mínimo dos veces por semana en el gimnasio, y si la temperatura lo permite, se adentran al mar. A muchos les gusta cuando sube la marea, y cuanta más actividad haya entre las olas, mejor –a pesar de que esté prohibido bañarse en esas circunstancias.

Somos de los pocos distritos que nunca han tenido un conflicto con el Capitolio, ya que no hay día en el que la capital deje de recibir parte de nuestros suministros, y a cambio somos de los más favorecidos. Prácticamente, a mi eso me da igual. He conocido a un montón de personas en Tumblr residentes de Panem y algunos me han caído bien, mientras que otros me han parecido una panda de arrogantes engreídos que no una sola vez, decenas de veces, me han hecho sentir una cólera contra la metrópolis dominante, una cólera que creía inexistente en mí. Leerlos poniéndose a favor de la realización de los sanguinarios Juegos, deseando convertirse en sus futuros tributos, y luego, leerlos despotricar contra los más pobres de este país a sabiendas de que no pueden enterarse de nada, especialmente a los que habitan en los Distritos 8, 11 y 12, cuya centralita no les permite ni conexión a Internet, ni telefonía, nada. Durante años ha servido como un feo adorno para los entornos de sus distritos, amenazado en varias ocasiones con su demolición, cuya acción, hasta ahora, nunca se ha realizado. Pero es cuestión de tiempo.

En fin. Volviendo al punto inicial _pesca en el Distrito 4_ y dejando a un lado el tema Juegos del Hambre -ya que los nervios me están enfureciendo y con razón: la escasez de pescado no resulta amenazante en un principio, siempre y cuando no se lancen residuos orgánicos al mar, delito que, en caso de hallarse, sería penalizado con la tortura física. Tal vez seamos de los más cuidados, pero también somos de los más vigilados. Por ahora solo conozco un pequeño caso que sucedió hace dos años, en el que un hombre de unos treinta y tantos arrojó una colilla al agua, apenas pensando en lo que hacía debido a su distracción. Una mujer que había visto la acción lo denunció a los Agentes de la Paz, y eso conllevó a unos cincuenta latigazos en plena espalda, públicamente, ante las puertas del Edificio de Justicia. El padre de un compañero de clase presenció la torturante escena en vivo y directo y durante tres semanas no se escuchaba otra cosa que murmullos como: _"Me explicó que tenía la espalda salpicada de rojo",_y_ "No volveré a hacerme pis cuando me bañe en la playa porque me pillarán con un análisis de mi ADN". _A veces no podía evitar reírme –con disimulo, claro -ante la ridiculez de algunos comentarios que se conllevaban en clase.

* * *

El sol aprieta nuestra piel como agujas de pino. Puedo sentir la quemazón abrasando mis brazos desnudos, caracterizados por la palidez que define mi físico desde mi nacimiento. Tendría que haberme acordado de untarme crema protectora antes de salir, pero como siempre, mi cabeza ha terminado pensando en otro mundo no tan importante.

En cambio, la piel de Martha siempre ha contrastado por su color bronceado a juego con el color de su pelo. Se la ve feliz, caminando junto a mí y con sus gafas de sol descansando sobre su cabeza. ¡Maldición! Chasco los dedos. Me he dejado mis gafas encima del escritorio de mi habitación, y yo las necesito más que mi amiga debido a la dolorosa sensibilidad de mis pupilas.

Esta tarde, cuando llegue a casa, mi madre me matará por decimocuarta vez. Y con razón.

"_-¿Y vas a salir con Martha mañana por la mañana, dices?"_

"_- Sí."_

"_-Solo espero que no te olvides las gafas otra vez, o tendré que llevarte al oculista. A veces no sé a donde tienes la cabeza."_

"_-Esta vez pienso acordarme. Lo prometo."_

"_-Más te vale."_

Pues estoy arreglada.

-Recuérdame que después tengo que comprar aceite. –Le digo a Martha con fingida parsimonia. Desconfío de mi memoria, pues no pretendo aguantar dos sermones a la vez cuando llegue a casa.

Martha se ríe, la situación la divierte, pero me conforta sentir su brazo rodeando mis hombros que me atrae en un abrazo amistoso, de amiga a amiga. Luego me da un beso en la mejilla. Instintivamente, algo cálido crece en mi estómago, y sonrío sin pensar siquiera.

Es la única persona que conozco capaz de darme estas muestras de afecto tan espontáneas.

* * *

'Todavía recuerdo muy bien cuando conocí a Martha Cleverman. En aquel entonces, yo solo tenía nueve años. Fue justo el día antes de la cosecha –de su primera cosecha, ya que ya había cumplido doce años –y su madre, cuyo marido era íntimo amigo de mi padre, acudió a nuestra casa para tomar algo y relajarse ante la cruda realidad que les esperaba en el mañana. Henry, el padre de Martha, estaba en la oficina donde trabaja, lugar donde también labora mi padre, y tanto el sufrimiento como la soledad en la que Clara, su madre, estaba sumisa en aquella ventisca tarde de abril, la desquició. Necesitaba el consuelo de mi madre y alguien con quien desahogarse. Mi memoria fue capaz de almacenar la ansiedad con la que se mordía las uñas de las manos en el umbral de nuestra puerta.'

'El caso es que salí de mi cuarto y corrí hacia el vestíbulo con un dibujo de un dragón rojo en la mano. Una niña morena, con una falda morada y un blusón negro, saboreaba un caramelo cuya forma me recordó enseguida a esos dulces maravillosos que solo puedes ver en las películas y en los libros de cuentos que leía de niña. Saludé animadamente, sin pensar, e instintivamente se escondió detrás de su madre. En aquel entonces yo era la que no tenía timidez ni miedo a nada, y ella era la que tenía dificultades por abrirse. Ahora es al revés.'

'Clara la invitó a que me conociera, contándole que quería hablar con mi madre en la cocina, y la convenció para que viniera a mi cuarto conmigo. Fue difícil, ya que necesitó tiempo para decidirse y despegarse por fin del vestido de su madre.'

'Entramos en mi habitación. Ella se quedó quieta en el umbral, como si dudara. No me inmuté. Le enseñé el dibujo que había creado minutos antes y le pregunté qué le parecía. Sus ojos marrones pasearon por las líneas trazadas con rotulador durante un breve momento, como pensándose la respuesta. Creo que no estaba dándose cuenta de cómo iba acercándose mientras observaba. Luego, vaciló con levantar una mano para sostener el papel.

_-Toma._ –Le dije, depositando el dibujo entre la mano que no sostenía el caramelo.

_-Me dan un poco de miedo los dragones. Pero este es muy bonito. ¿Lo has hecho tú?_

_-Sí. Lo he hecho en muy poco tiempo._

_-Se te da muy bien._

_-Gracias. Puedes quedártelo. Te lo regalo. _

Tan corriente. Tan sutil. Nuestra primera conversación no se ha asemejado nunca a las excentricidades que hemos vocalizado hasta el presente.'

* * *

'Poco a poco, a lo largo de esa misma tarde, fue confiando en mí, y le enseñé toda una colección de dibujos que había hecho desde muy pequeña, y a cambio, la impresión por mis habilidades la dejó estupefacta.

_-Ojalá supiera dibujar así… _-Decía una y otra vez.

_-Podría enseñarte, si quieres. Puedes venir aquí más a menudo y así nos conocemos mejor._

Por primera vez desde que estuvimos charlando acerca de mis pequeñas creaciones sobre papel, esbozó una sonrisa, tímida, sincera.

_-¿Crees que podría llegar a ser tan buena como tú? Soy muy mala dibujando, y nunca he conocido a alguien tan bueno como para enseñarme. Hasta hoy. Y eso que eres más pequeña que yo…_

_-Bueno, no exageres. Tampoco soy tan pequeña. _

Entonces rió. Y rió. Y yo me puse seria y me crucé de brazos. Realmente no estaba comprendiendo nada. Siempre fui bastante inocente.

_-¿De qué te ríes?_

_-No es nada. Es que… me has hecho mucha gracia. El modo en que has fruncido el ceño y los morros que has puesto. Me has recordado a mi gato Patrick. _

_-¿Tienes un gato? _–Mi cara se iluminó de ilusión. Siempre quise tener una mascota.

_-Sí, pero es muy pequeño. Solo tiene cinco meses._

Era el principio de una gran amistad, y ni las más maquiavélicas barreras acabarían con ella.'

* * *

'Aquel verano, Martha se presentó en nuestra casa. Hacía poco que había celebrado los trece años, y yo ya hacía semanas que había cumplido los diez. Acababa de llegar después de nadar un poco en la enorme piscina exterior del Distrito 4, cuya actividad me gustaba hacer. Después de hablar un rato, me pidió que le enseñara más dibujos.

_-He hecho unos cuantos más estos días. Están dentro de ese cajón de ahí._

Cogió un par de hojas y las examinó. Pero enseguida, noté como sus cejas se juntaban y como apretaba los labios. También parpadeaba más de la cuenta. Salté del sofá y me coloqué a su lado. Supuse que no entendía lo que veía.

_-Te explico qué es. Mira, esto de ahí es un cono gigante con objetos cerca, y aquí hay niños peleando con bastones, y esto es…_

_-Sé lo que es. _–Su voz era distante, y me confuso cuando me soltó que no quería seguir viendo más dibujos de esos. Lo he dicho, siempre fui bastante inocente. Tanto, que a veces no tenía ni idea de lo que rotaba a mi alrededor.

_-¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan?_

_-No es eso. _

_-Entonces, no lo entiendo._

_-Bueno, puedo explicártelo. Pero no se lo digas a tu madre, ni tampoco a la mía. Por favor… _-Me suplicó mientras se reacomodaba en el sillón y me hacía un gesto con la palma para que me uniera a ella.

Ese fue el primer día que escuché hablar del tema.'

* * *

'_-Y recuérdalo, Christine, mantén tu promesa. Jamás hables de los Juegos del Hambre a tus padres. Ellos están tratando de mantenerte al margen de esto. Hasta que no cumplas doce años, es probable que no decidan sacarte el tema._

_-¿Y a ti todavía te quedan seis años más para acudir a la… a la…?_

_-A la cosecha. Sí. Pero mientras no saquen mi nombre de la urna, estoy tranquila._

Miré mis dibujos con aire de tristeza. En cierto modo, me sentí culpable por haber herido su sensibilidad.

-_No lo sabía. No sabía que era tan horrible. Siento haberte ofendido…_

_-Tranquila, no es culpa tuya. ¿Cómo te enteraste de los Juegos?_

_-¡No! No me enteré… pero hace unos dos meses descubrí a mamá viendo la escena de la Cor-Cornucopia en la televisión y me quedé con la idea de dibujarla. No sabía qué era, al principio pensé que era sacado de una película o algo así… Qué incauta fui. Podría haberte dibujado a ti muriendo y yo sin saberlo…_

_-¿Te pilló tu madre?_

_-No. Y no tengo miedo de que encuentre cualquiera de los dibujos que hago sobre los libros y películas que veo. Siempre los escondo._

_-¿Por qué? _

_-Porque no me entendería._

_-Oh..._

Hubo un breve silencio, en el que solo se escuchaba el sonido de nuestras respiraciones. Cada una de nosotras parecía sumisa en las cavilaciones de nuestra mente. Hasta que fui yo la que, sin abrir boca, reuní todos los papeles que contenían varias recreaciones del baño de sangre de la Cornucopia. Y los hice añicos, divididos en mil pedazos, ante la sorpresa que teñía todas las facciones en el rostro de Martha.

_-¡¿Christine, qué haces?_

_-Voy a tirarlos. _

_-Pero son muy originales, y apuesto que necesitaste un montón de tiempo para su realización…_

_-¡Qué va! Puedo hacer un solo dibujo en menos de media hora. Además, no quiero conservar algo tan real y cruel en mis cajones…_

Cuando terminé de destrozarlos y arrojarlos a la papelera, le eché una sonrisa cómplice a mi amiga, y al final, ella me devolvió el gesto. Nos íbamos acostumbrando a _eso.'_

* * *

Salgo a la superficie después de pasar un breve momento buceando en mis memorias. En todos estos años, no nos hemos distanciado ni un metro. Ni el duro trabajo en la Universidad, ni los exámenes finales, han logrado imponer un muro contra nuestra amistad. Me doy cuenta que Martha me ha cogido del brazo, y ahora paseamos como si fuéramos hermanas de la misma sangre.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo? –Me pregunta cuando caminamos por una calle abarrotada de bares, restaurantes y heladerías.

-Acabo de desayunar. No tengo hambre.

-Ya, pero si te apetece puedo invitarte a un helado.

-Gracias Martha, pero me conformo con algo más sofisticado.

-¿Cómo qué?

Ahí, justo a unos metros más adelante, hay unas escaleras que bajan a la playa. Una vez allí, el sol apenas consigue arder una parte de la extensión de arena donde unos altos árboles que crecen muy juntos consiguen cubrir del calor para ofrecer una apacible sombra, al lado del muro de piedra que tapa la vista al mar.

-Podemos ir a sentarnos bajo los árboles de la playa. Es un buen lugar para charlar.

-Vale. Pero no sin mi helado.

* * *

Encontramos un buen lugar donde sentarnos. Hay algunas personas a nuestro alrededor que comparten la frescura que emana de esa porción de arena y hierba donde el sol no llega a quemar, y suspiro de alivio cuando compruebo que no hay nadie de mi curso escolar al acecho. Martha saborea un helado de fresa que ha comprado en la heladería. Yo miro al horizonte inalcanzable, allí donde se esconden todos los mundos que jamás podremos explorar, a pesar de su conexión permanente a los Juegos desde hace cinco años: tierras lejanas como Potterland, Tardis y Deductland están ahí, y solo he conseguido tener contacto con algunas de ellas mediante Tumblr.

-Bueno, -dice Martha. -¿qué es lo que querías contarme?

Yo sonrío. Sonrío porque a ella jamás le importaría. No del modo en que les importa a los seres desagradables de mi clase.

-Hoy he tenido un sueño. –Empiezo, sin despegar la vista del resplandor del mar.

-Cuéntame, Christine. ¿Sobre qué?

-Lo de siempre…

Para muchos, esto les parecería una completa locura sin pies ni cabeza, ni raciocinio, ni nada que perteneciera en lo que es comúnmente normal, pero mentiría si dijera que para mí no tiene ningún significado.

Inspiro, y todo el peso contenido sale como una ligera ráfaga de aire.

-He soñado que por fin se estrenaba la quinta temporada de Sherlock.

Se crea un silencio entre los muchos que hemos provocado desde que nos conocimos y después de que una de nosotras rompa el vaso sin previo aviso. Y casi todas las veces, siempre suelo ser yo. Sin embargo, me alegro de que podamos querernos y aceptarnos a pesar de ello.

Martha empieza a reírse, no forzadamente. Casi se le cae el helado al suelo. Me sorprende cuando sus párpados no consiguen cesar las lágrimas que se desprenden con ganas por sus mejillas.

-¡Eres un caso único en este país, Christine!

-Gracias, mis compañeros del Instituto me lo recuerdan todos los días.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan obsesionada con lo que se cuece en Deductland? Si ni siquiera tenemos derecho a desplazarnos fuera de Panem, el Capitolio nos cortaría la lengua.

-O nos mataría al instante. Aunque quizá sería mejor así.

-No, ahora en serio. –Antes de seguir, le da un bocado al helado. -¿De verdad crees que habría una posibilidad?

-Si alguna de nosotras fuera lo suficientemente rica, viviera en el Capitolio, y tuviera buenos motivos para hacerlo y para que te dejaran proseguir sin juzgarte, seguro que se podría.

-Tal vez, pero desgraciadamente nadie de aquí posee estas cualidades. En los distritos ninguna persona es lo suficientemente rica ni tiene motivos para permitirse un viaje así, Christine.

De repente, pienso en algo.

-¿Los vencedores podrían hacerlo, Martha?

-No tengo ni idea. ¿Pero te sabes el nombre de algún vencedor que haya tenido el sueño de viajar a un reino fan distinto al nuestro, para empezar?

Reflexiono ante la pregunta, y lo cierto es que no se me ocurre ningún nombre. Recuerdo que, en años anteriores, dos de los vencedores que ganaron los Juegos y cuyas identidades ignoro, eran de los Distritos 2 y 10, y apuesto que no se han movido de lugar. En el Distrito 4 solo hemos llegado a tener un vencedor, hace veintiún años, cuando se celebraron los quintos Juegos del Hambre. El hombre todavía reside aquí, en una zona privada llamada Aldea de los Vencedores, situada en los suburbios del Distrito, donde solo puedes acceder en caso de haber ganado una edición de los Juegos. El muchacho vive completamente solo y aislado de la sociedad normal, solo ha sido visto por aquí en muy pocas ocasiones, y como es rico, no le falta dinero para vivir, si no que le sobra. Su nombre es Finnick.

-Si fuera tributo y ganara los Juegos, yo sería el primer caso.

Martha engulle una buena bocanada de aire antes de hablar, de repente, con esa entonación que utiliza siempre que le cuento alguno de mis dramatismos en el colegio y con el que muestra su deseo por propiciar una pequeña revancha, por mí.

-Sería genial, ¿lo sabes? Si fueras ganadora y todo ese rollo. Pero eso no va a ocurrir, Christine. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque estás a mil quilómetros luz de que te elijan en la cosecha, cuando entran en juego más de mil millones de papeletas con todos y cada uno de los nombres de todos los adolescentes de Panem. Solo un chico y una chica serán los elegidos. Y obviamente, no vas a ser tú. Eso sería el colmo más grande que nos habría caído y la sentencia de muerte más segura para el Capitolio. De parte de mí, por supuesto.

Sé que Martha tiene razón, pero la ironía que ha añadido en su declaración ha logrado que las risas surjan de nuevo. Es contagioso el modo en el que nuestros diálogos fluyen y se enlazan entre sí hasta crear un _Omegle _que culminaría con su chistosa conclusión, el _gag _final.

-Algún día tendríamos que relatar discusiones de estas en Tumblr. Tal vez ganemos alguna que otra notificación. –Sugiero yo.

-Por mí hazlo. Ya sabes que siempre reblogueo y comento todo lo que posteas, suponiendo que esté de acuerdo con tus ideas y de que me parezca bien eso de que quieras irte a campo y playa para conocer a tu queridísimo Sherlock Holmes…

-¡Yo nunca he dicho eso!

-No lo has dicho, pero lo has insinuado…

De nuevo, nos encontramos combatiendo en un mar de disparates y groserías que solo nosotras dos podemos afrontar. Todo derramado entre mezclas de risitas y juegos como "yo te pincho, tú me pinchas", de amiga a amiga.

-Solo encuentro al fulano… interesante. Nada más. -Le suelto, pareciendo convencida.

-Y por eso llevas toda la carpeta forrada con sus fotografías más prometedoras, ya, ya…

-Tal vez no te lo dije, pero desde que las descubrieron los de mi clase he tenido que sustituirla por un porta-folios muy aburrido.

-Pues si yo fuera tú habría llevado toda mi mochila tuneada con su carita para terminar de fastidiarles, de paso.

-Y acabarías en los juzgados como la jefa que eres. No tienes remedio.

Tras un par de risas más, Martha se levanta del suelo y me "abandona" para poder tirar el palo vacío del helado a la papelera. Cuando vuelve a unirse a mí, no podría esperar mejor proposición:

-Voy a pedirte algo, Chris: ¿te gustaría que te regalase un sombrero _frisbey_ por tu cumpleaños? En honor a tu ídolo.

Mi estómago se ha contraído de la emoción y mis ojos brillan con entusiasmo. Creo que en caso de que _eso _sucediera, moriría de felicidad.

-Ay Martha, no te imaginas lo feliz que me harías. Creo que me subiría a la mesa de profesores a bailar porque no cabría en mí misma. Los estudiantes se burlarían de mí para el resto de sus vidas. Me encerrarían en un psiquiátrico por chiflada y nos condenarían por regalarme algo considerado tan "vulgar" en Panem. Y todo sería por tu bendita culpa.

-Pues ve preparándote, porque queda poco más de un mes para que tengas que correr a tu instituto para bailar ese baile al que no pienso perderme por nada del mundo.

Eso me ha dejado absolutamente intrigada, y sin darme cuenta, esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿De verdad podría Martha, mi mejor amiga, regalarme algo así por mi cumpleaños el próximo 6 de Junio? ¿Podría ella dejarse la piel solo para encontrar un sombrero como el que lleva Sherlock en sus casos de detective, por mí? ¿Solo porque sabe que es la única manera con la que podría llenar el vacío que acarreo desde hace tanto tiempo?

¿Porque me quiere?

-Será mejor que espabiles a comprar el aceite, o tu madre te castigará de cara en la pared.

-No lo dudes, he vuelto a dejarme las gafas de sol en mi escritorio.


	3. Noticias buenas y no tan buenas

**Capítulo 3: Noticias buenas... y no tan buenas**

De regreso, ya podemos ver a personas de pie en los escaparates de hamburgueserías comprando un calorífico tentempié de salsas y carne picada, u otra gente sentada en las pulcras mesas a punto de comer un rico menú, especialmente pescado fresco. Por otro lado, yo ya tengo mi mano sujetando una bolsa que contiene una botella de aceite, y Martha ha decidido acompañarme hasta la puerta de mi casa.

-¿Te apetece si quedamos esta tarde? –Le pregunto yo.

-Me gustaría –suspira Martha –pero tengo que visitar a mi abuela. Anteayer me telefoneó contándome que necesitaba verme. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hace que no la veo, Chris? ¡Cinco meses!

La entiendo; entiendo sus palabras, aunque desvío la vista al suelo. Desde que la abuela materna de Martha sufriera un accidente de tráfico un año atrás, todo cambió para la mujer y su familia. Estuvo en coma en el hospital durante dos meses, y el tiempo siguiente lo pasó recuperándose en cama. Fue un alivio conocer el hecho de que su abuela iba a sobrevivir a tan terrible accidente que le costó el fémur izquierdo y parte del tobillo derecho. Pero los moratones que dañaron su cuerpo ya nunca cicatrizarán. Al fin y al cabo, su abuela Elvira ya tiene setenta-y-siete años.

-Pero mañana por la mañana lo de siempre, ya sabes. –Me anima ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Mañana es domingo y tendremos todo el día para postear en Tumblr, ¿no?

-Quizá.

-Anda que si mi madre llega a enterarse de lo que acabo de decir, cuando tengo la puerta para salir a la calle en cualquier momento, me ahorca.

-Entonces no le digas nada, Chris.

Luego se inclina sobre mí y me da un beso fugaz en la mejilla. ¿Cuándo aprenderé yo a dar estas pequeñísimas muestras de afecto?

-Espero que tu abuela esté bien. –Le digo.

-Seguro. Está en sus acaballas y los médicos confirmaron que regresaría a su piso en un mes o algo así. Tendrá que ir rehaciendo su vida poco a poco, y seguramente mis padres me enviarán a cuidar de ella cuando lo necesite. Tal vez así pueda recuperar el tiempo perdido en la universidad. Menos mal que solo me queda un año de estudio allí y _au revoir_ a todos.

-Y entonces podré encontrarte todos los días navegando en mar abierto, y comer el pescado que habrás capturado.

Ella se ríe y niega imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, como cuando simula decir: _"Ay Christine, me recuerdas tanto cuando tenías nueve años, que eras tan inocente en ciertas cosas… Parece que no hayas cambiado desde entonces, y te quiero como eres."_ Y me abraza.

-A ver con qué nos salen los del Capitolio esta noche en la comunicación de esta edición de los Juegos. Te veré mañana.

La veo marcharse calle allá. Martha no vive muy lejos de mi vivienda, así que muchas veces, cuando mis padres salen fuera y yo me quedo sola, cojo las llaves, el bolso, y me dirijo hacia su casa, y su madre me recibe como si fuera una más de la familia. Les tengo mucho cariño, aunque a veces no lo parezca, porque… bueno, tengo esa cara de póker las veinticuatro horas.

* * *

-¡Ya estoy aquí, mamá!

Veo a mi madre asomar la cabeza desde el umbral de la cocina.

-¿Tienes el aceite? –Me pregunta sin más.

-¿No sabes que lo primero que se dice es "hola" o "bienvenida"?

Riéndose entre dientes, toma la bolsa de mi mano y vuelve a meterse en la cocina.

-Una vez más, te has dejado las gafas de sol en tu habitación.

Maldita sea. Tal vez parezca una tontería, pero la situación me produce escalofríos. Porque lo que suele traer momentos como este es un castigo que podría quitarme el ordenador por un buen tiempo, como me pasó una vez –tenía quince años, pero lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

-Oh dios… Las prisas de esta mañana… -Balbuceo.

-No te preocupes. Un escarmiento no solucionará nada. Prefiero que seas tú la que aprenda a acordarse de las cosas más comunes sin que tenga que irte por detrás. Y si al final tienes que ir al oculista, acuérdate de todo lo que te dije.

De acuerdo. Por lo que acabo de entender, esta vez no habrá castigo. Pero que si mañana vuelvo a olvidarme mis gafas de sol, las consecuencias serán nefastas.

-¿Querías el aceite para la ensalada, no? –Le pregunto, como un intento estúpido por cambiar de tema.

-Sí, Christine.

Vale. Aprovecharé ahora que está entretenida con la comida. Iré a mi cuarto y me conectaré a Internet. La verdad es que me apetece escribir alguna divertida discusión de las muchas que hablo con Martha y publicarla en Tumblr, a ver si conseguimos notificaciones.

Con naturalidad, me dirijo hacia las escaleras que suben arriba, a mi habitación. Pero justo pongo un pie en el escalón, la voz de mi madre resuena como ultratumba en mis oídos.

-No te _escapes_ tan deprisa. Ven, que me ayudarás con la comida.

Mi mochila cae al suelo en picado. Lo único que tengo muy claro es que mi cara arde de pura frustración.

* * *

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? –Le pregunto a mi madre. No me molesto en ocultar el evidente fastidio que expresa mi voz, pero ella tampoco se inmuta con regañarme por ello. Creo que ya está acostumbrada…

-Aquí. Ponte el delantal y empieza a quitar la cáscara de estos huevos.

Creo que intentaré ir lo más deprisa posible. Cojo un delantal pequeño de color naranja que cuelga del perchero de la puerta y me lo ato alrededor. Después me acerco a la repisa de mármol donde mi madre cocina. Antes de comenzar le hecho un vistazo, y veo que, con maestría, empieza a quitarles la tibia cáscara a un par de huevos duros, y la sutileza y la naturalidad con que lo hace me dejan con la boca abierta.

-Ten cuidado de no arañarlos. –Me advierte.

-Sí…

Entonces adopto un gesto de total concentración. Sujeto un huevo y casi se desliza de mi mano. Tengo que confesar que es la primera vez que hago esto. Ha habido varias ocasiones en las que he cocinado una tortilla, preparado un plato de ensalada, cocer espaguetis y pelar zanahorias, cortar tomates, cebollas, etc. También he cocinado lenguado alguna que otra vez, pero intento dejar esta tarea a mi madre, ya que la última vez los destrocé involuntariamente cuando traté de darles la vuelta con la espátula.

Prosigo con la acción de retirar la húmeda cáscara del huevo, y ahora sí tengo que afianzarlo con la otra mano porque amenaza con escurrirse de mis dedos.

-Con cuidado, Christine.

-Ya lo sé. Pero es resbaladizo…

-Pues sécalo un poco con ese trapo.

¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? Qué tonta soy. Sigo sus instrucciones, y después, vuelvo a intentarlo. Esta vez consigo separar un poco parte de la cáscara, y me doy cuenta que mis dedos tiemblan. Será de la emoción. ¡Qué narices…!

Pero poco a poco, y con mucho cuidado, voy "desvistiendo" su corteza hasta dejar a la vista su blanquecina membrana externa, perfectamente definida. Afortunadamente no la he arañado de gravedad, solo distingo las marcas de un par de uñas de mi dedo índice, pero bueno…

-Este ya está. –Le digo a mi madre.

-Muy bien. Mientras, empezaré a preparar las sardinitas.

Mis ojos se abren como platos cuando compruebo que su puñado de huevos ya está completamente listo: membranas finas, sin rastro de uñas, cortadas por la mitad a punto de ser servidas. Cuando a mi madre le es suficiente un minuto para trabajar con tres huevos, yo necesito cinco para trabajar solo con uno. Presiono los labios, frustrada otra vez. ¿Cuánto hace que terminó? Ahora desearía poder ser tan buena cocinera como ella, y me avergüenzo porque sé que todavía necesito años de exigente práctica. Y eso que tengo dieciocho años… A estas alturas muchos de mis compañeros de instituto ya saben cocinar incluso un cochinillo asado, algo con lo que no sabría ni cómo empezar…

Y es que la culpa es mía, porque prefiero dedicar mi enorme tiempo en otras cosas, como amorrarme en el ordenador, por ejemplo.

Entonces soy consciente de que todavía me quedan dos huevos más. Casi a regañadientes, sujeto el segundo y con brusquedad le arranco la cáscara, llevándome un buen trozo de ella. Me asusto por si he agujereado la membrana. Me alivio cuando compruebo que mis temores son innecesarios.

-Tranquila, Christine. –Dice mi madre, quién ya ha comenzado a esparcir sardinitas por la plancha. –Poco a poco se le saca el agua al coco.

-No tengo que sacarle el agua a nada.

-Es un refrán. ¿No lo sabías?

-Eh… No me suena. –Y es la verdad. Es la primera vez que escucho a mi madre hablar de él. Pero yo he caído cuán larga soy. Ahora entiendo porqué no se me acerca ningún chico en el colegio… Creo que preferiría no enterarme de lo que se habla de mí a puerta cerrada, porque me tiraría desde el puente _Handcuffed_ de cabeza.

Y lo que me fastidia más es que si Martha estuviera aquí, reiría, me abrazaría, y me comprendería como siempre; al contrario que mi madre, quién ni siquiera me ha mirado a los ojos, y su expresión es de tal serenidad que llega a incomodarme.

Justo en este instante, alguien introduce la llave en el cerrojo de nuestra casa, y por costumbre sabemos que se trata de mi padre, quién regresa de la oficina. Su horario es de lunes a sábado de seis de la mañana a una de la tarde, así que podremos comer los tres juntos sin problemas.

Acabo mi labor con el último huevo, y se los paso a mi madre, quién los corta por la mitad y los reparte por todo un plato abarrotado de col y cebolla bañados en salsa de tomate. Luego, aboca el aceite que compré alrededor.

-¡Buenos días, familia! –Nos saluda mi padre.

-Hola, Michael.

-Hola, papá.

* * *

Mi madre se las apaña para terminar de cocer las sardinitas y depositarlas en tres platos. Seis sardinitas para ella y seis para mí. Mi padre se lleva dos más de regalo.

-¡Qué bien huele! ¿Han cocinado mis dos damiselas juntas?

-Christine me ha ayudado a pelar los huevos duros. –Lo corrige mi madre.

-Sí –Digo yo –los reconocerás cuando encuentres marcas de uñas.

-Si es que vas a ser como tu madre: una cocinera de los pies a la cabeza.

Ignorando mi hipótesis, me abraza y me da un beso en la frente. Y sinceramente, yo no me creo lo último que ha dicho. Pero en cierto modo me ha reconfortado. Por lo menos alguien tiene algo de esperanza en mi progreso como buen ama de casa…

-La comida ya está lista. Sentaos.

Mamá empieza a repartir platos en la mesa, y justo en el centro aloja el suculento plato de ensalada.

-Coged de aquí. Tiene que terminarse todo.

Felizmente, mi padre se sienta en una silla y empieza a llenar nuestros platos de col, cebolla, huevos y salsa de tomate.

-¡Buen provecho!

* * *

Nos hemos llenado las panzas con este banquete. Yo incluso me he quedado con ganas de más, pero tampoco pretendo abusar. No es que esté en dieta o algo por el estilo, -de hecho no es necesario que me ponga a régimen debido a mi delgada constitución –pero no me gusta comer hasta reventar, porque luego acabo teniendo un incómodo dolor de tripa.

En el postre he optado por comerme un helado de frutas, mientras que mis padres elegían una tarta de chocolate. Hubiera comido lo mismo si no fuera porque me produce alergia.

Cuando terminamos, mi padre es el primero en levantarse y en recoger los platos sucios. Mi madre lo sigue después. Yo les ayudo, porque eso es algo que no puedo rechazar ni por mucha urgencia que tenga en ponerme a escribir tan pronto esté frente al teclado del ordenador.

Cuando nos dirigimos a la salita de al lado, papá se vuelve a mí y me confiesa algo:

-He pasado por enfrente del escaparate de la librería y he visto que tenían ese libro que tanto pedías leer.

A mi se me corta la respiración.

-¿Te refieres a _Gregor: las tierras bajas_*?

-Sí, ese mismo. ¿Lo quieres por tu cumpleaños?

Oh, dios mío. No os podéis ni imaginar el tiempo que llevo deseando tener en manos a ese libro… Si lo hubieran sorteado en un concurso matemático en el instituto, créanme que haría todo lo posible por conseguir la máxima nota y quedarme con él, y eso que odio las matemáticas hasta la muerte…

-No creo que pueda esperar hasta después –Respondo yo –Puedo ir a comprármelo esta tarde.

-Personalmente preferiría que fuese un regalo de mi parte, ¿no te parece?

-Oh, bueno, si así lo deseas…

¿Así que tengo que esperar hasta mi cumpleaños para poder leerlo? ¡Qué tortura, no sé si podré!

Pero pensándolo bien: ¿qué tipo de obsequios voy a tener ese día tan especial? Contando ese libro más el sombrero _frisbee_ que me ha prometido Martha esta mañana, ¿cómo podría ser más feliz? A lo mejor este va a ser mi año de suerte, porque el año pasado me regalaron un blusón más una falda corta que solo he llevado tres veces en todo este tiempo, y eso, por supuesto, escandalizó a mamá.

-¡Gracias papá!

Sin decir nada más, me voy escopeteada escaleras arriba hasta encerrarme en mi cuarto con un portazo seco.

* * *

Mientras el ordenador se toma su tiempo para encenderse y actualizarse, yo abro la ventana de par en par, y como disponemos de la playa justo delante, dejo que el olor a mar inunde el ambiente de mi habitación.

En el escritorio de mi PC tengo una bonita fotografía del detective Sherlock Holmes, con sus ojos alienígenos y su cabello negro alborotado en su más alta definición. Me permito unos segundos para contemplar sus facciones sin avergonzarme de nada. Afortunadamente, este ordenador no lo usa nadie más que yo.

-¿Por donde empiezo? –Me pregunto a mí misma mientras me acomodo en la silla. Desearía meterme de cabeza en Tumblr y comenzar con cotillear con lo que postea la gente, pero tengo la necesidad de comprobar primero el Chat. A lo mejor Martha está conectada en este momento y podemos hablar aunque sea solo por un minuto.

Sin embargo, veo que su icono está en blanco, por lo que cierro la pestaña con frustración, ya que, evidentemente, no está disponible. Quería contarle lo del libro que voy a recibir por mi aniversario y aliviar mis emociones de algún modo.

-No importa. Lo publicaré en Tumblr. _Haters gonna hate_…

Después de acceder con mi cuenta, sonrío cuando el primer post que aparece en mi _dashboard _no es otra que la cara de Sherlock, seguida de un GIF más pequeño en el que aparece el mismo detective siendo derribado por una explosión, con la palabra "ovarios" escrita en el margen inferior. Instintivamente, lo reblogueo en el acto.

Mientras me desplazo por el muro, reconozco que no hay mucha actividad ahora, y me incomoda el hecho de que muchos de los posts que han publicado anteriormente los usuarios que sigo hablen sobre los Juegos. Normal, ya queda poco y además esta noche comunicarán los cambios en esta vigésima-quinta edición.

* * *

Cuando me canso de rebloguear fotos y chistes, creo que han transcurrido unos veinte minutos. Elijo por abrir el apartado de notas y dar a conocer mi emocionante noticia. Solo acabo tecleando una frase sin sentido de la elocuencia:

"_¡Estoy muy contenta! Afshgtxdlakdklhjfxs voy a recibir el primer libro de 'Gregor' por mi cumpleaños jajajajaja"_

A continuación le doy al botón "publicar", y espero impaciente a que alguien me deje un comentario despotricando contra mi falta de modales o mi mal gusto con las cosas.

Y sin embargo, alguien me lo puntúa con un "me gusta" y con un comentario que dice:

"_¿Qué libro es este? Nunca me hablaste de él."_

Y no es Martha la que ha escrito. Es un usuario residente en Deductland con quien hago muy buenas migas. El único que no me juzga por mi origen y rareza.

Inmediatamente, respondo a su pregunta. Parece que se lo toma para bien. La primera vez que hablamos y le confesé mi inclinación hacia el detective y su entorno se sorprendió bastante:

"_-¿Pero de donde eres?" _–Me pidió.

"_-De Panem."_

"_-¿Qué? Eres de ese país de corrupción y en cambio te gusta Sherlock Holmes?" _–Se alarmó bastante, y no me extrañé.

"_-Claro que me gusta. De hecho me gustaría ser parte de tu país, si tuviera derecho."_

"_-¿Para qué quieres estar aquí?"_

"_-Porque no me gusta Panem."_

Después de esto, tardó varios minutos en contestarme, y yo temí que algo andara mal. Esta primera conversación sucedió hace diez meses apenas. No obstante, cuando me respondió fuimos retomando el rumbo de nuestra charla:

"_-Pero eso está prohibido, ¿no? Yo creía que en Panem te ejecutaban si expresabas estas opiniones."_

"_-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Pero no creo que puedan pillarme aquí. ¿Sabes que es la única red que no llega a registrarse en la base de datos del Capitolio?"_

"_-Lo sabía. Hace cinco años que nos embaucaron con esto. En aquel entonces yo solo sabía todo lo que sucedía en mí país, no en el tuyo. Y la verdad es que no tenía ningún interés."_

"_-Entiendo que no te guste hablar conmigo, aunque no me parece que toda la gente de Panem sea así de arrogante. Los de mi clase no son un ejemplo que digamos…"_

"_-Hablar contigo está bien. ¿Los de tu clase saben lo tuyo?"_

"_-No, por suerte. Tengo toda la carpeta escolar forrada con fotografías de Sherlock, pero no hay peligro de que me las descubran. Las pegué en la cara interior."_

Hubo risas.

"_-¿Las sacaste de Tumblr?"_

"_-Sí. Tuve suerte de que estuvieran todas en alta definición."_

"_-Yo creo que tienes suerte de que tengas la libertad de navegar por aquí sin que te descubran."_

Y tenía razón. Mientras que el éxito de Tumblr tiene la exclusividad de que puedes expresarte sin que nadie meta sus narices en tus opiniones y hablar con quién te dé la gana, otras redes como Facebook, Youtube y Google están sometidas a un estricto registro que emplea la censura. ¡Cuantas veces han sido las que he deseado visualizar un video perteneciente a esa comunidad y encontrarme con un bloqueo originado por el Capitolio, dictando que solo los del exterior pueden ver su contenido! La mayoría de veces fue por intentar ver un capítulo de las temporadas de Sherlock, y por supuesto, lo bloquearon.

Menos mal que este usuario tuvo el tremendo coraje de subir a Tumblr todos los capítulos de Sherlock, encubriendo sus verdaderos motivos para que no la juzgaran sus seguidores: su única finalidad era para que los pudiera ver yo.

"_-Me gusta mucho Sherlock."_ –Decía yo una vez tras otra. "-_Es muy apuesto, qué suerte tenéis los de Deductland. Yo estoy encerrada aquí."_

"_-Alégrate de encontrarme por aquí. Puede que seas la primera ciudadana de tu país que aprecia la calidad de esta serie televisiva. Lo mejor de ella es la relación Johnlock."_

"_-¡Yo también lo pienso! Pero el Sherlolly también es bonito."_

A medida que fuimos conociéndonos en línea, me reveló su nombre: Anita. Y yo le confesé el mío. Anita me contó que tenía diecisiete años –uno menos que yo –y que era una tremenda aficionada a todo lo relacionado con Sherlock. Me dijo que tenía incluso una réplica de su abrigo, y que tenía toda su habitación empapelada con esa pared tan característica que luce el 221B de la calle Baker en la serie. También llegó a confesarme –y eso me pareció muy arrogante de su parte, aunque no dije nada –que solía sacar muy buenas notas en el instituto y que deseaba estudiar la carrera de abogada como su madre.

Pero por otro lado, su afán amistoso y su bondad conmigo me dependieron de ella. Yo fui quién la siguió primero en Tumblr, y al final, ella me devolvió ese gesto. Diez meses de constante charla virtual y todavía inseparables. Me alegro mucho de ello. Le debo las gracias: si no fuera por ella nunca habría apreciado a Sherlock en su faceta al mismo tiempo egocéntrica y encantadora. No puedo negar que me enamoré de este hombre sin agallas.

Se trata de un amor platónico y absolutamente estúpido, pero no puedo hacer nada. De todos modos ya lo dije: en el colegio jamás se me acerca ningún chico para pedirme algo mas que una goma de borrar o algún bolígrafo. Y como debo estar sedienta de contacto humano, accedo como una tonta sin remedio.

De repente abro los ojos, porque me doy cuenta que cuatro comentarios más han seguido por encima del de Anita. Y automáticamente me muerdo la lengua, porque esos SÍ que despotrican contra toda palabra mía. Entonces siento la urgencia de comprobar algo en mi blog, y me llevo la desagradable sorpresa de que he perdido nada más ni nada menos que 7 seguidores.

-¡Gracias, muy amables! –Suelto con sarcasmo. –Ahora sí que lo voy a tener negro para llegar a los 200. _Forever alone_ incluso en Tumblr. ¡Martha, te hecho de menos!

Prosigo con algo, y no entiendo muy bien por qué lo hago: abro, de nuevo, la sección de notas, y escribo un comentario, en mayúsculas y en negrita, que dice así:

"_ODIO LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE"_

Le doy a "publicar" y espero a ver qué pasa. No pasan ni diez segundos cuando alcanzo las primeras cinco notificaciones. Y probablemente esperaba leer otra cosa, y no lo que me dejan escrito algunos usuarios, porque de repente mis mejillas arden.

"_-¿Y quién no?" _–Dice uno.

"_-No es novedad."_ –Dice otro.

"_-Este post ya está repetido. Bórrenlo." _–Dice un tercero.

"_-¡JA! No has conseguido que cambie de opinión respecto a ti. ¡Unfollow!"_

Y con el corazón en un puño, compruebo que ya son ocho seguidores perdidos. En cinco minutos.

Molesta con todo el mundo, pero sobre todo con mí misma, me desconecto de mi cuenta, sin decirle nada a mi amiga Anita o a esperar a que Martha encienda el móvil en casa de su abuela y se meta en la red, y apago el ordenador. Luego me tumbo en mi cama y entierro la cabeza en mi almohada.

* * *

(...)

* * *

Cuando levanto la cabeza, apenas se ha escondido el sol. A través de la ventana distingo a personas sentadas en las mesas del restaurante que hay unos metros más allá de nuestra casa, por lo que adivino que será casi la hora de cenar. Me levanto, sintiéndome físicamente débil de repente, y abro la puerta. Cuando llego a la sala de estar, recuerdo que quería hablar de algo más en Tumblr y que se me fue de la mente: contar mi sueño. A lo mejor eso habría ocasionado mejores reacciones que dar a conocer mi futuro regalo por mi cumpleaños y la evidente falta de personalidad y raciocinio que poseo.

-¿Cuándo cenamos? –Le pregunto a mamá cuando la veo sentada en el sofá, viendo la televisión.

-A las diez, cuando empiece la transmisión. ¿Qué has hecho toda la tarde ahí arriba?

-Leer. –Miento.

-No habrás ido a comprarte ese libro, ¿verdad?

-No. Papá me dijo que es un regalo por mi cumpleaños.

-Hm.

Me acerco hasta sentarme en el sofá de al lado. Está mirando un programa que, con todos mis respetos, detesto con profundidad. Compruebo el reloj: todavía falta media hora para las diez. No puede ser. ¿He estado siete horas haciendo el vago en mi habitación?

Entonces, mi madre se levanta y se coloca bien las alpargatas.

-Voy a preparar la cena. ¿Te apetece un perrito caliente?

-¿Tenemos?

-Tu padre ha ido a por dos.

-Sí, claro… ¿Tú no comes?

-Sabes de sobra que no me sientan bien.

Ah, qué suerte la suya. No es que me apetezca comer algo pesado a estas horas, pero no tengo excusa. ¿Qué le digo a mi madre? ¿Qué he perdido gran cantidad de seguidores en una red que ni siquiera sabe que existe y que me ha sentado mal? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelva a quedarme sin ordenador? Yo realmente lo que deseo ahora mismo es irme a la playa y tirarme de cabeza al mar con la ropa puesta, y perderme en el maldito horizonte, para que no me encuentren jamás.

Entonces, aparece papá.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Me pregunta con retintín. Sabe que me gustan los perritos calientes, el único problema es que ahora no me apetecen.

-Prefiero esperar a que sean las diez.

Lo veo marcharse hacia la cocina. Y yo aprovecho que mi madre no está aquí, por lo que cambio de canal y pongo el CapitolTV. Bufo, porque todavía están emitiendo las noticias que hablan acerca de la situación que envuelve los distritos de Panem: un incendio embiste los bosques del Distrito 7; el Distrito 1 abre una lujosa tienda de joyas multicolor; el Capitolio ya prepara los "decorativos" de la nueva y tan especial edición de estos Juegos del Hambre, cuyo resultado promete ser único en años…

Mi madre regresa con un bol de cereales con leche.

-¿Ya empieza?

-Todavía no.

Papá es el siguiente en unirse a nosotras. Me pasa un zumoso perrito caliente. Tengo que agarrarlo por las puntas de mis dedos porque quema como mil demonios.

-Dije que quería esperar hasta las diez.

-Mejor si comienzas a comerlo ahora. Caliente es cuando sabe mejor.

-Quizá olvidas que yo no tengo un estómago de hierro como el tuyo, papá.

* * *

Nos entretenemos en nuestro sofá, comiendo nuestra cena y charlando de cualquier cosa menos de los Juegos. Mamá me pregunta acerca de Martha Cleverman, sobre su familia, etc. También me pregunta qué me gustaría recibir por mi aniversario de parte de ella, y yo se lo dejo en sus manos. Sé que me traerá ropa. Lo único que espero es que no sea algo a juego con esa falda que me regaló por mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños y que nunca me pongo.

Papá habla acerca de los colegas de la oficina. Dice que hay un compañero que siempre está de broma y que lo llaman "el bola". Aunque yo no presto mucha atención a la conversación…

Me alivia que no tenga que hablar acerca del Instituto, ya que es sábado. Pues ya empiezo a estar un poco harta de tener que dar siempre la misma respuesta cuando mi madre me pregunta cómo ha ido el día. "Bien", le contesto yo. Que por supuesto, es mentira.

De repente, escuchamos la pegadiza música del himno de Panem en nuestro televisor, y automáticamente, nos contenemos de comer. Me siento como si estuviera a apunto de atragantarme con el perrito, y tengo la necesidad urgente de remediarlo con agua. Me levanto del sofá sin decir una palabra.

-¿A dónde vas, Chris? –Me pregunta mamá.

-A por agua.

* * *

En la cocina, abro la nevera y cojo una de las botellas de agua fría que almacenamos. Desenrosco el tapón y la bebo a trago voraz. Desde aquí escucho la voz del presidente Snow por el altavoz de la televisión. No sé por qué, pero ese hombre siempre me ha producido malos augurios. Tal vez será por su aspecto de Papá Noel estreñido. ¡Dios! Casi me atraganto con el agua al pensar ese disparate. ¿Por qué seré tan graciosa? Qué pena me dan los de mi clase, no me conocen tal y como soy en mi interior…

El presidente Snow comienza a hablar con voz imperiosa acerca de los días Oscuros y del nacimiento de los Juegos, determinándose que cada veinticinco años se conmemorarían los acontecimientos pasados con el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Siendo este el primer Vasallaje, es lógico tener en cuenta que esta edición será algo más ampliada que las ediciones anteriores.

Vuelvo a taponar la botella y la dejo donde estaba. Cuando tengo intención de regresar a nuestra sala de estar con mis padres, me doy cuenta que, no solo Panem, si no que todo el resto del mundo, están viendo ahora mismo este momento histórico en sus respectivas televisiones: Potterland, Glee, Tierra Media, Deductland... Me doy cuenta que, dentro de unos segundos, sabremos lo que Martha y yo hemos discutido siempre: los secretos que puede ocultar un Vasallaje. Me doy cuenta que, a lo mejor, personas en Tumblr estarán debatiendo el tema públicamente, y por primera vez, me alegro no estar ahí, viendo todo lo que se cuece. Porque tengo la sensación de que lo que verían mis ojos no me agradaría en absoluto…

Y ahora, veo en nuestra pantalla como el presidente Snow abre una cajita de madera que sostiene un niño con un traje blanco, y extrae un sobre claramente marcado con el número 25. Después introduce la mano bajo la solapa de su chaqueta y saca un cuadradito de papel. Entonces, en voz alta, clara y tan cavernosa que se me embotan los oídos, comienza a leer:

-En el veinticinco aniversario, como recordatorio de que ni siquiera los que inspiraron la división de reinos y por los que los rebeldes lucharon en su batalla cinco años atrás pueden mantenerse al margen de nuestro poder global, dos de los tributos elegidos saldrán del grupo de las celebridades.

Mi madre se queda muda por un momento, pero sigue con su plato de cereales sin rechistar. Papá ya casi se ha terminado su perrito caliente y ahora se rechupetea los dedos. Y yo me quedo mirando en un punto fijo del televisor, con la vista perdida, la boca abierta y el estómago revolviéndoseme de puro mareo…

¿El grupo de las celebridades? ¿QUÉ?

* * *

*****_Gregor: las tierras bajas_ es el primer libro de esta saga también escrita por Suzanne Collins.


	4. No hay por qué preocuparse

**CAPÍTULO 4: No hay por qué preocuparse**

Es una lástima. Es una lástima que no pueda seguir escuchando el discurso televisivo del presidente Snow, porque mamá no lo piensa dos veces: agarra el mando a distancia y apaga la televisión sin dar explicación mas que un simple comentario del todo justificado, soez, y afirmativo a la indirecta formal que nos acaba de comunicar nuestro presidente:

-Ahora nos quieren _joder_ a los icónicos y todo.

Si la situación fuera distinta, si mamá estuviera hablando, por ejemplo, de un partido de fútbol al que no tengo ni el más mínimo interés, o de que el vecino de al lado le ha robado su preciada colección de minerales cuyos estantes empiezan a apestar, le hubiera corregido su tremendo vocabulario malsonante, como "_mamá, así no. Tendrías que haber dicho robar, sonsacar, quitar, aporrear, etc. No hace falta que seas tan basta hablando"._ Y nos hubiésemos reído debido a la gracia de nuestra conversación; hubiese visto la faceta cómica de mi madre, y yo habría dejado en libertad la mía. Pero en lugar de eso, no hay nada más que decir. Nada. La voz de mamá ha sonado tan fría y distante como el silbido de una serpiente –un silbido que, a pesar de su falta de alteración, no puede compararse con el veneno que carga la voz del presidente Snow. Y sin embargo, la situación en si no carece de veneno. Mi pulso ya ha sido inyectado en él. Y de repente tengo que tragar saliva varias veces por si la comida recién ingerida amenaza con regresar a mi boca. Además, necesito que me de el aire...

-Esto ya está por hoy. –Dice mamá, tras levantarse del sofá con decisión. En su mano acarrea el bol de cereales vacío. –Termínate tu perrito caliente, vamos.

Ella se va camino a la cocina, y yo me he dado perfectamente cuenta que apenas me ha mirado a los ojos. Papá también se levanta mientras se enjuga los dedos con un pañuelo. Y aunque al principio boquea como si fuera a decirme algo, tan solo deposita su mano en mi hombro y me da unas palmaditas. Luego sigue a mi madre sin decir nada.

Y entonces, algo sucede; del mismo modo en que sucedería el recorrido del resplandor de una estrella fugaz. Casi impulsivamente, me abalanzo contra la mesa de la salita, llevándome un buen golpe en la rodilla contra el soporte, y capturo rápidamente la mitad de mi perrito caliente que dejé encima. Corro hacia los escalones y los subo de dos en dos, o de tres en tres. Cuando llego dentro de mi habitación, ni me preocupo en cerrar la puerta. Cojo inmediatamente mi ordenador portátil y lo enciendo, sin darme cuenta que mis dedos chorrean un manantial de zumo de color rojizo parecido a la sangre. Aunque no es sangre. Mi perrito caliente se está desmoronando entre mis dedos, y si no me doy prisa será imposible usar el teclado decentemente. Le doy un bocado voraz, pero no consigo masticar. La verdad es que ahora sí que mi hambre ha desaparecido como el vapor.

Me las apaño torpemente para que no ensucie mi ordenador con la salsa. Una vez aparece la imagen de Sherlock que puse en mi escritorio, me meto a Internet y voy de cabeza a Google. Añado la siguiente palabra al buscador, y nunca me he sentido tan absurda, cabeza hueca, ridícula, grotesca…

"_Celebridad"_

En fin. Creo que no es necesario remarcar lo alabadoramente obvio en este caso. Aunque sigo sin comprender muy bien por qué estoy haciendo _esto_, cuya finalidad no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Por un lado, me odio por ello; por otro lado, me tranquiliza el saber que nadie está aquí para tomarme definitivamente por el pito del sereno.

Y de repente, las palabras de Snow regresan a mi cabeza como dardos ponzoñosos: _"(…)dos de los tributos elegidos saldrán del grupo de las celebridades." _Esto es todo, amigos. Fin del discurso. Se cierra el telón. Mamá apaga la televisión. Se acabó.

Espera un segundo: ¿y si he entendido mal? Y si con "celebridad" lo a que se refería era, por ejemplo, a una persona reconocida especialmente por algo bueno que ha hecho? ¿Alguien que todavía sigue permaneciendo en el anonimato? ¿Alguien normal, como los transeúntes del día a día, a pesar de su reconsideración?

Pero mamá ha hablado de los _icónicos_, ¿no? ¿A cuantos icónicos conocemos aquí?

Me muerdo las uñas, nerviosa. Definitivamente, hay muchos.

Es imposible contarlos.

Además, se me escapa una barbaridad. La mayoría no los conozco.

Conozco a los de Panem, por los libros y sus biografías…

Le doy clic a la primera opción que aparece en el listado de resultados:

_"Celebridad o también fama, es un atributo que se les otorga a aquellas personas que son ampliamente conocidas y reputadas."_

Finnick Odair es una celebridad, de eso no cabe duda. Fue el vencedor de los quintos Juegos del Hambre, hace veinte años…

Katniss Everdeen, reconocida actualmente por ganar la medalla de oro en tiro con arco durante los Juegos Olímpicos del Capitolio hace cincuenta-y-cuatro años; reconocida en la ficción como "la chica en llamas", o la mujer que destronó y pateó el trasero de un maquiavélico presidente Coriolanus Snow –dentro de esa ficción, naturalmente. Madre de Misha Mellark y Carl Mellark. Esposa de Peeta Mellark, ganador de la medalla de oro en halterofilia en los mismos Juegos. Ambas celebridades han jugado un papel envidiable tanto en la realidad como en la ficción. Y la gente los alaba por ello.

Esos son los que mejor me sé; los que la gente de mi alrededor reconocen al instante. Pero hay más. Nuestro país es gigantesco:

Finch Scaman, Distrito 5. Fue la ganadora de los terceros Juegos del Hambre y es reconsiderada por la astucia e inteligencia que mostró durante su experiencia como tributo, ya que venció a base de esquivar y sin atacar a ningún participante.

Haymitch Abernathy, Distrito 12. Ganó los primeros Juegos del Hambre. Originalmente no se ha sabido nada más de él, aunque algunas biografías relatan que, tras su victoria, pasó una vida solitaria y alejada de la realidad, similar a la de Finnick Odair. Me pregunto si será verdad.

Me rasco la cabeza. No se me ocurren a más vencedores. Tendría que consultar la red oficial de los Juegos, que remarca los nombres de los diecinueve ganadores que ha tenido Panem en su historia después de los Días Oscuros, pero no tengo ganas de hacerlo. Tras la sucesión de la Guerra de los Reinos, los cuatro vencedores que hubo pertenecen al exterior, aunque ahora soy incapaz de recordar su procedencia. Y no me importa. Porque a pesar de todo, ¿realmente sería capaz el Capitolio de traer a los vencedores de vuelta en la arena para que se mataran entre ellos, después de todo lo que significan para Panem y para los demás reinos? Tal vez sí sería posible contar con Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, pero dudo que Snow sea tan cruel como para llevar a dos ancianos en la arena. Entonces solo queda la opción que el presidente decida escoger el nombre de sus dos hijos el día de la cosecha.

Me froto los ojos mientras trago el trozo de perrito caliente que llevaba en la boca, y miro con desdén al cachito que todavía me queda. Ahora escucho a mamá gritándome desde el salón. Dice que quiere que baje inmediatamente o me llevaré un sermón de campeonato. Y es que en situaciones como esta, con mi madre no se juega. Me desconecto de Internet, y la fotografía de Sherlock que puse en mi escritorio aparece, como un puñetazo en el estómago, de nuevo ante mí. Antes de apagar definitivamente el ordenador, solo puedo pensar en una cosa, de aquí, el motivo de mi repentina incomodidad:

Sherlock Holmes es muy reconocido en su reino de origen: Deductland. Es un detective famoso por inventar la ciencia de la deducción: investigar y solucionar casos empleando la observación, y de la observación, a la deducción del misterio. Probablemente yo sea la única persona de Panem que conoce a este personaje mejor que nadie en mi país. Pero si hay algo de la que estoy completamente segura, y no hay duda alguna, es que Sherlock Holmes es una celebridad.

Mamá sigue gritándome desde abajo. Le contesto mientras me dirijo corriendo hacia la puerta, pero el nudo que tengo en la garganta amenaza con ahogar mis intentos.

* * *

-¿Puedo saber qué hacías ahí arriba? –Me pregunta mamá, con ambos brazos cruzados, cejas muy juntas, mirándome como si hubiera suspendido un curso entero. –¿Pero todavía estás con el perrito caliente en la mano?

Su voz es acechadora. Por una vez me permito pensar que es incluso más hiriente que la del presidente Snow minutos atrás.

-Estaba viendo la…

-¿Estabas viendo _qué_? –Me grita. –¡No me digas que estabas otra vez de cabeza en el ordenador, Christine, porque si con un castigo no es suficiente, lo será con dos!

-¡No mamá! Estaba viendo la lista de tributos vencedores en los Juegos. –Es la verdad, aunque no del todo la verdad. Tan solo estaba recordando algunos nombres.

-¿Para qué, Christine?

-El presidente ha dicho que escogerán a dos tributos del grupo de las celebridades, ¿no? Estaba repasando los ganadores que tenemos aquí en Panem, por si deciden elegir a algunos de ellos.

Mamá pone los ojos en blanco. Es su reacción cuando digo algo descabellado o infantil. Martha me hace lo mismo, solo que ella siempre me abraza.

-Menuda eres, Christine. Haga lo que haga el Capitolio no es asunto tuyo, ni mío ni de nadie. No podemos hacer nada, así que anda a buscar el postre. –Dice. Y me empuja hacia el pasillo. –Compré gelatina de mango, por si te apetece. Buenas noches.

-¿Ya te vas a dormir?

-Sí. Espero que tú no tardes en hacer lo mismo.

Ahora se va escalones arriba. Mamá está visiblemente mosqueada, pero no sé muy bien si es debido a mi actitud o a otra cosa. Si lo está debido al enunciado televisivo de Snow, entonces no tiene derecho a reprocharme de esa manera, porque estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Cuando la veo desaparecer por el marco del pasillo superior, grito, con voz alta y clara, segura de mis palabras, y sabiendo que esta vez no estoy siendo absurda con mis comentarios habitualmente poco inteligentes:

-El Capitolio nos está usando, mamá. Si escoge a los vencedores caerá una tercera guerra. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

-¡Ve a por el postre y a dormir! ¡No me hagas repetírtelo, Christine! –Me reprocha desde arriba.

Sí. Incluso ahora hay esperanzas que nunca fallan. Y es que siempre hay que esperar a que mi madre no se toma en serio nada de lo que yo le diga. Aún menos si está picada.

* * *

-¿A qué vienen esos gritos? –Pregunta papá, llegando de la cocina con una taza de café humeante. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada. ¿Por?

-Estabas gritando.

-Querrás decir _estábamos_. -Le corrijo.

-Es normal que tu madre te regañe. Deberías haberte terminado _eso_ hace media hora. –Concluye, señalando el perrito caliente de mi mano.

Entonces me lo introduzco entero en la boca, a ver si consigo dejar que me abucheen con lo mismo. Mi padre murmura algo como "_tampoco hace falta que te lo comas todo de golpe, bruta"._ Luego, ignorándole, voy directa a la cocina, abro la nevera, y me sirvo un plato de gelatina de mango, tal y como me indicó mamá. Me como el postre en menos de un minuto. Me enfurece que siempre estén encontrando críticas por todo, maldita sea.

Cuando termino, me meto en el baño y cierro la puerta. Me lavo los dientes apresuradamente y uso el inodoro. Al salir, paso por detrás del sofá donde está mi padre, que ha vuelto a encender la televisión y ahora ve un programa educativo en el que aparecen unos críos mimados que obviamente no les faltará nada en el futuro. Digo _mimados_ porque se ve a tres millas de distancia que son del Capitolio. Sus apariencias no engañan: los niños peinados con la ralla en medio, su cara pintada como si fueran una réplica de un Picasso olvidado; las niñas embetunadas con un potingue que de seguro lo tocas y se te contaminan las manos de por vida, su cabello "decorado" con flores rosas y azules, maquilladas de la cabeza a los pies. Y sus ropas… no hablemos de ellas. Solo sé que moriría de vergüenza si saliera a la calle con eso puesto.

-Está bien esto. –Dice papá, tras darse cuenta de mi presencia. –Habla sobre los niños que estudian todo en casa, tienen a profesores privados que les ayudan en lo que sea, y no tienen que ir a la escuela. La mayoría aspiran a convertirse en artistas. Jóvenes prodigio del arte. Siéntate aquí a mi lado, Chris.

-Tengo sueño, papá. –Miento. Mi único propósito es que no tengo ninguna intención de quedarme aquí viendo este programa que apesta a queso. Encima mamá ya me ha advertido que quiere que vaya pronto a la cama, así que…

-Oh, pues buenas noches, entonces.

-Buenas noches, papá.

Y me dirijo a mi habitación, sin más.

* * *

Cierro la puerta, y me dejo caer en mi cama. La ventana sigue abierta, así que tengo un primer plano de la luna y las estrellas. Qué vista tan bonita. Menos mal que mi madre no decidió cerrarla, como siempre hace.

Podría encender de nuevo el ordenador y conectarme en Tumblr aunque sea solo por cotillear. O podría llamar a Martha y discutir qué opina ella acerca de que Snow haya elegido llevar a dos personas célebres en este primer Vasallaje. También podría conectarme en Facebook, a ver si los de mi clase están sacando el tema…

Le doy vueltas al asunto, pero la verdad es que el simple hecho de que mamá se entere que he encendido el ordenador cuando ella me lo prohibió, me da escalofríos. Además, temo despertar a Martha, ya que es posible que esté durmiendo. Por lo que me desvisto a oscuras, guiándome solo por la luz lunar, y me pongo el pijama. Me meto bajo las sábanas y me remuevo, tratando buscar la posición más cómoda. Sin embargo, la incomodidad en mi estómago no va a desaparecer, lo sé. Incluso se me ha pasado la emoción de esta tarde después de que mi padre me comunicara que me regalará ese libro por mi cumpleaños. Hasta ya no me conmueve tanto el regalo que Martha desea hacerme la misma fecha. Todas estas meras ilusiones han quedado atrapadas al final de un túnel negro, muy negro, y con un camino que nunca termina. Porque solo puedo pensar en que si el nombre de Sherlock sale escogido en la cosecha el próximo martes, entonces será la prueba de que todo motivo de mi anterior felicidad habrá sido un simple sueño. Mi mayor temor me ataca sin piedad, y al final dejo que Morfeo me envuelva entre sus brazos, protegiéndome así del peligro real.

* * *

(...)

* * *

El domingo siguiente transcurre con bastante normalidad, pero me aburro. No salgo de casa en todo el día. Me limito a chatear con Martha Cleverman por el móvil y por correo. Hablamos acerca del enunciado de anoche del presidente Snow. Mi amiga opina que el Capitolio planea una masacre entre los reinos, que están dando el empujón para que la gente vuelva a rebelarse. ¿Cómo? Quitándonos las personas que inspiraron cada una de las naciones de este mundo, mandándolas a los Juegos. Es certero, pero ilógico. Cuando le pregunto a Martha por qué cree que el Capitolio quiere que la humanidad se rebele contra su gobierno, me contesta que no lo sabe, pero que eso es lo que deduce al respeto. Yo tampoco sé qué pensar. Pero por lo que veo, nuestras opiniones son semejantes. Ayer le solté exactamente lo mismo a mi madre e ignoró lo dicho. Por lo menos Martha está siempre dispuesta a compartir nuestra confianza.

_-"El Capitolio se hará dueño y señor de la Tierra, Chris." _–Me envía Martha.

-_"Deja de asustarme. No quiero que vuelva a haber una guerra."_

_-"Nadie quiere, Chris. Pero al parecer, el Capitolio sí. O son conscientes de lo que podría proseguir todo esto, o son tan tontos e inútiles que les faltan dedos de frente para darse cuenta de lo que están consiguiendo."_

_-"Ojala fueran tontos. Así habría alguna oportunidad para que los más inteligentes derrocaran su gobierno."_

_-"¡Bah!"_

_-"Oye Martha. Anoche estuve pensando en algo…"_

_-"Dime."_

_-"¿Y si en la cosecha eligen el nombre de Sherlock?"_

Martha no me contesta hasta pasado un momento. Eso empeora mi estado.

_-"Eso sería injusto. No creo que tengan permitido escoger a una persona que lo ha sido todo por su nación. Sería más fiable que sacaran el nombre de algún colaborador."_

_-"¿Qué quieres decir?"_

_-"No sé. Tú conoces a esa pandilla mejor que yo, Chris."_

_-"Hm… ¿Te refieres a alguien cercano? ¿Como su amigo John Watson?"_

_-"Ese sería un buen ejemplo de persona colaboradora. Si van a sacar a alguien famoso de Deductland, sacarían al señor Watson."_

_-"¡Pero John también es un icono allí!"_

_-"Dios mío, Christine. ¡Pues no lo sé! Bastante mosqueada estoy hoy. Entre eso y de que ayer estuve cuatro horas dando vueltas por la calle, que si la visita de mi abuela en el hospital, que si tengo que ir a recoger a mi prima en el colegio…"_

_-"¿Y eso?"_

_-"Sus padres se fueron a una comida de trabajo. Me reservaron para el papel de niñera."_

_-"¿Qué tal está tu abuela Elvira?"_

_-"Se encuentra bien. Todavía está ejercitando sus articulaciones. Pero a parte de eso, ya casi puede actuar independientemente. Tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando me vio ahí delante. ¡Me comió a besos!"_

_-"Pobrecita. Me alegro mucho que esté bien. Dale recuerdos cuando vuelvas a verla, Martha."_

_-"Ni hablar. La próxima vez vamos las dos. ¿Okay?_

_-"Ja, ja. Okay."_

_-"Tengo que irme. Mi madre quiere que la acompañe a hacer las compras. Ya hablaremos."_

_-"Adiós, Martha."_

Apago el teléfono móvil, y me retumbo en la cama. Desvío la vista hacia la ventana. Qué tranquilidad de día. Puedo escuchar a los pájaros cantar, a las gaviotas graznar, a los coches pasar como si fuera un día tan corriente; como si este año no hubieran unos Juegos planeados, ni nada. Un domingo como cualquier otro. Y aun así la cuenta atrás para el día de la cosecha no se detiene. Cada segundo que pasa en el reloj es un desplazamiento hacia algo malo. No importa qué famosos salgan elegidos pasado mañana. Las vidas de dos de ellos, sean quienes sean, estarán en peligro una vez los escoltas canten sus nombres. Y por primera vez preferiría que salieran escogidos los de Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark. Sé que sueno cruel pensando eso, pero su avanzada edad puede que evite la pérdida de personas más jóvenes con toda una vida por delante. Espero que Snow introduzca sus nombres en las urnas.

Además, tampoco hay necesidad de alarmarse tan pronto. Como dije ayer, el número de celebridades tanto en Panem como en los reinos exteriores es inmenso. La cifra no debe de caber en si. Hay un montón de personas famosas que se me escapan, muchas de ellas las cuales ni conozco siquiera. No contemos solo con Panem y Deductland. ¿Qué hay de Potterland? ¿Y de Glee? ¿Y de Poniente? ¿Y de Tierra Media? ¿Y de Tardis? ¿Y de la Isla Loki? ¿Y de Supernatural? ¿Y de Disney? Todos ellos aguardan un montón de personajes únicos en su especie y que, seguramente, sería una tragedia si algunos de ellos salieran escogidos en la cosecha para la representación de su reino. Sus _fans_ se aporrearían a palos.

Así que no hay necesidad de preocuparse. No aún. No hasta que en verdad sepamos quiénes competirán en la arena. Hasta que no sea martes no hay por qué inquietarse.

* * *

(...)

* * *

El lunes también es un día corriente. En el colegio paso por lo mismo de siempre: llego a las ocho de la mañana, me dirijo hacia mi clase y me siento en mi pupitre solitario, apartado del resto; aguanto las miradas burlonas de mis colegas y sus comentarios en voz baja para que no les escuche, deseando maléficamente que uno de ellos salga elegido como tributo mañana por la mañana, como una pequeña revancha por todo lo que me están haciendo pasar; presto atención a las explicaciones de nuestro profesor, tomo apuntes y leo sus contenidos; desayuno un bocata en el recreo, sentada en una esquina, ignorando el resto de presencias humanas que tanto detesto y me detestan a mí; cuando suena la alarma a la una en punto, salgo casi la primera entre la multitud, me subo al autobús y me marcho a casa.

Cuando llego, mi madre nos llama para que nos reunamos juntos en la mesa: sopa de pez y ensalada de verduras acompañada por la exquisitez de nuestro distrito: pan salado con su característica forma de pez. Es un manjar que adoro y disfruto con ansia, pero hoy apenas consigo que la comida se deslice por mi garganta.

-¿No tienes hambre, Christine? –Me pregunta mi madre.

-No mucha.

-Son los nervios de mañana. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Tu madre tiene razón. –Añade mi padre, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda. –Tu nombre en una sola papeleta entre mil millones, cuando habrá muchachos y muchachas que tendrán su nombre repetido numerosas veces.

Sé de qué habla, y tiene razón. En otros distritos, especialmente los más pobres, los jóvenes adolescentes necesitan recurrir a la compra de teselas a cambio de suministros anuales. Por cada tesela que obtienes, más posibilidades hay que salgas elegido en los Juegos del Hambre, ya que tu nombre es sorteado estrictamente entre otros. Menos mal que aquí, en el Distrito 4 no hay que proseguir con estos auxilios, ya que no hay día en el que no tengamos un plato de comida en la mesa. Pero lamento a aquellos que sí tienen que pasar por esta calamidad…

-¿Traes deberes? -Me cuestiona mamá.

-No muchos. Matemáticas y biología.

-Pues cuando termines de comer ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Sí que lo sé. Aburrirme con los ejercicios de matemáticas y adormecerme con los de biología. Cruzar los dedos y rezar para que mañana todo salga bien. Para que mi vida no se convierta en una pesadilla si es que Sherlock, o incluso su compañero y amigo, el doctor Watson, salen escogidos en esta edición. Porque moriría si eso sucediera. Porque en caso de que sucediera, eso no solo significaría el suicidio de miles de aficionados y admiradores: sería, también, el final de Tumblr. Y si Tumblr cae, cae también la Tierra.

Da igual: escojan los famosos que escojan, habrán muertes de personas dependientes, de todas formas.

'Pero no hay necesidad de inquietarse con eso. No _aún.'_

* * *

(...)

* * *

_"Estoy corriendo. Corro como si mi vida dependiera de un hilo. Como si hubiera un portal teletransportador cerrándose a unos pasos más allá y tuviera que atravesarlo para sobrevivir. _

_Mis pisadas quieren que tropiece. El suelo es resbaladizo como un tobogán. Ha llovido hace poco. Pero no puedo caerme. No puedo dejar que el temor inunda mi mente y que la inseguridad traicione mi cuerpo y mi voluntad._

_Tengo que encontrar una escapatoria, un escondite... Una salida con tal de que no puedan seguirme a donde vaya. Si me cojen estoy muerta._

_Me llevo un susto escalofriante. Algo consigue que tropiece. Creo que es una cuerda la que me hace caer. ¡Qué desgraciada soy! Mi mentón se golpea contra una roca. La herida sangra. Duele como rayos. Creo que me he roto la mandíbula..._

_Unos ojos grises me observan desde su altura; unos ojos fieros, que acuchillan mi alma y congelan mi cuerpo como el hielo. La sangre deja de circular por mis venas. No puedo moverme. Quiero atacar, pero no puedo._

_Hasta que distingo un cuchillo empuñado en la mano de mi agresor y un látigo en la otra. Sé que mi momento está por llegar en segundos. Sé que no seré yo la que se sienta en el trono del vencedor. Sé que este destino estaba escrito desde el mismísimo principio._

_Así que grito y grito hasta que solo experimento un dolor agudo en el pecho. Hasta que no puedo gritar más._

_Hasta que muero."_


	5. ¡Que comience la pesadilla!

**CAPÍTULO 5: ¡Que comience la pesadilla!**

Mi corazón da un vuelco. Mis pulmones ruegan por una dosis de oxígeno que no puedo ingerir. Mis manos se retuercen involuntariamente y estoy impregnada en sudor cuando, bruscamente, me incorporo en la cama como si me lo exigieran a la fuerza. Solo sé que mi vida acaba de pasar ante mis ojos como una película a cámara rápida. Aunque para mi desgracia, la elección de quedarme sentada tras la súbita interrupción de tan horrible pesadilla me produce un mareo que me retuerce el estómago y me ofrece la necesidad de vomitar, a parte del punzante dolor que quiere estallar mi cabeza.

Estoy cansada, y no hay razón ninguna. No ha sido más que un sueño pero lo siento como si lo hubiese vivido a flor de piel. Si tuviera cinco años no hay duda de que mi almohada estaría ya bien mojada, y no de sudor pero de pis.

Observo mi despertador: las siete de la mañana. Puntual como un reloj es mi cerebro cuando se trata de levantarme de la cama para ir a clase, a pesar de que el instituto está cerrado hoy. Suspiro porque todavía faltan tres horas para que tengamos que plantarnos ante nuestro amado Edificio de Justicia, no importa cuán de agotados y enfermos estemos. La ley nos obliga a acudir, y en caso de que las leyes no se respeten dicha infracción conlleva algo mucho peor que la muerte, de lo que prefiero no pensar.

Con cuidado, deposito mis pies en el frío suelo y me dirijo hacia el baño en ropa interior solo, mientras me cubro la frente con la palma. Abro el grifo y me lavo el sudor de la cara. Luego, me desvisto y me meto en la ducha. Ya estoy cansada de estar tumbada en la cama y he decidido empezar este día tan odioso y maloliente, termine del modo en que termine.

"_No me importa…"_ Canturreo en voz alta mientras el agua caliente me envuelve en una sábana líquida y confortante. "_No me importa que hoy sea hoy…" _Mis palabras son tan inventadas y alocadas que, de oírme alguien, aunque fuera mi padre o mi madre, se caerían de culo de la risa. _"… porque esta es mi última vez, y no habrá más." _Sí, sueno bastante patética a veces, y probablemente sea la peor cantante del universo, por lo que jamás cantaría a menos que tenga que quitarme algo del alma con urgencia y mezclando un poco de musiquita en las letras, cosa que siempre me alivia. Pero, ¿quién no se sentiría aliviada cuando es el último año al que se tiene que asistir a la cosecha? Más de una cantaría de emoción, y no solamente yo…

Cuando salgo de la mampara me seco con una toalla y me envuelvo el pelo con una más pequeña. Es entonces cuando veo una cuchilla de afeitar encima del lavabo, y sé que mi padre se ha levantado antes que yo. ¿Pero hace cuánto? Siempre que termina de afeitarse la barba vuelve a guardar sus cosas en su lugar, por lo que me extraña que no haya plegado ni siquiera el bote de crema. Entonces me apresuro a terminar de quitarme el agua del cuerpo y salgo disparada hacia mi cuarto con la toalla como abrigo, temiendo que papá suba aquí por lo que sea y abra la puerta del baño estando yo desnuda dentro.

Me encierro en mi habitación y retiro las cortinas de mi ventana. Hasta la simple presencia de las gaviotas me escandaliza. Mi cama sin hacer es un manojo de sábanas –y no hablemos de mi dormitorio en general -, hay montones de papeles guardados torpemente en el hueco de un cajón; mi escritorio no cabe en si de estuches y botes de lápices; tres mochilas descansan apoyadas en mi armario… y el interior de este asustaría a mi madre, quién siempre termina ordenándomelo todo sin mi permiso, siempre y cuando no tenga que apartarse a un lado por culpa de alguna montaña de pantalones y camisetas arrugadas a punto de derribársele encima. Aunque en el presente intento ser más ordenada con mis prendas de vestir, sigo sin tener éxito.

Me detengo a pensar qué clase de vestiduras puedo ponerme en un día como hoy. No es que quiera lucir como un maniquí vestido al último grito, o aún peor, como una pomposa niña malcriada del Capitolio; pero tampoco quiero que la gente me juzgue por mi poca dedicación a la hora de llevar ropa. No tengo ganas de que mi madre me mande a mi cuarto a cambiarme otra vez debido a mi patético _look_, y menos cuando hay cosecha por delante y puedo mosquear más a mamá.

Aunque al final no lo pienso mucho y escojo unos shorts tejanos y una blusa blanca de tirantes: ropa cómoda y fresca. Si voy a tener que escurrirme entre multitudes de gente, prefiero no ahogarme de asfixia o de calor.

Ahora hago la cama. Y no lo entiendo, pero tengo la misteriosa necesidad de ponerme a barrer el suelo, así, de repente. Solo lo hago cuando mi madre se pone estricta conmigo y me lo exige entre dos opciones: o comportarme como un ama de casa hecha y derecha o quedarme sin ordenador por un mes; y por supuesto yo prefiero no arriesgarme, por lo que siempre escojo la primera opción aunque barrer signifique sudar la gota gorda. Sí, soy bastante delicada en algunas cosas. Mi madre me ha insinuado numerosas veces que en medio de una guerra no duraría ni dos días. Ella y mi padre han pasado por una, y ambos fueron lo suficientemente afortunados para vivir y contarlo. Y es que los Días Oscuros fueron más oscuros de lo que la gente de mi edad nos creemos. Muchas personas inocentes –entre ellos rebeldes –murieron sin piedad, aunque algunos de los que apoyaban la dictadura tampoco tuvieron mucha suerte. Mi familia era de los que estaban en contra del gobierno de Snow, y más de una vez tuvieron que huir de los radicales escondiéndose bajo unos túneles construidos en los sótanos de una tienda de ropa, cuya dependienta era la abuela de una estudiante de mi instituto. La pobre mujer murió a balazos.

Sin embargo, mucha gente no pretendía pasar por un infierno como aquel y centenares de personas se suicidaron al mar, saltando desde el puente Handcuffed hasta donde las rocas crecían más tiesas (Handcuffed en inglés significa "esposado"). Es por esta razón la mala fama que ha adquirido ese puente de siete kilómetros de longitud que atraviesa toda una extensión marina del distrito, desde la zona norte a la zona sur. Por lo que me contó mi madre una vez, aquello parecía una carnicería al rojo vivo. No solo murieron personas allí; muchas desaparecieron entre las olas, mientras que algunos cuerpos permanecieron inidentificables. Se me remueven las tripas cada vez que lo imagino.

Cuando todo esto finalizó, dejando a una destrozada y aniquilada Panem difuminada por las bombas y el humo de las llamas, sin recursos ni fuentes de vida fáciles de obtener, mi padre tenía veintiocho años; mi madre, treinta-y-uno. Y yo ni siquiera me había formado como una minúscula bolita de sebo en el útero materno. De hecho, no nacería hasta siete años más tarde, poco después de que mis padres organizaran su boda y Snow hubiera mandado refuerzos por todo el país con la finalidad de levantar la nación lo antes posible y, tras eso, firmar el Tratado de la Traición para imponer los sangrientos Juegos con la finalidad de dejar a los Días Oscuros en algo así como en el baúl de los recuerdos. Era como si todo estuviese planificado desde el primer momento.

"_Tú Christine, en medio de un bombardeo o incluso si estuvieras absolutamente sola en este mundo, sin nadie quién te echara una mano y tuvieras que apañártelas tú misma, no llegarías a mañana." _Fue lo que me ha dicho tantas veces mi madre, casi siempre cuando la disgusto; y dudo que sea consciente del daño que me hace todas las veces que insinúa esto.

Cuando la Guerra de los Reinos sucedió hace cinco años, los de Panem apenas nos dimos cuenta de ello. No fue una batalla como la que sucedió treinta y tres años atrás; la gente recurrió a otros métodos diplomáticos menos dañinos, aunque no hace falta decir que los secuestros no faltaron, ni tampoco alguna que otra ejecución. Al principio, los reinos exteriores negaron la entrada en tan violenta condena, pero las presiones del Capitolio y las amenazas fueron más fuertes. Los habitantes de los demás países no tenían mucho por elegir: o ser parte de los Juegos una vez al año, o la aniquilación de los personajes más importantes de cada reino fan se llevaría a cabo. Obviamente pues, nadie pretendía que los icónicos que inspiraron las naciones terminaran convertidos en picadillo para las bestias, por lo que se prosiguió con el Tratado Global, quedando los famosos al margen de la cruda realidad de este _reality show_. Pero hoy en día, esto ya es historia; apenas pude esconder mi golpe cuando Snow anunció que dos celebridades irían en la arena; de lo que no estoy segura es de si mis padres delataron el tono blanquecino de mi cara. Fue algo que definitivamente nunca hubiese creído posible de ocurrir.

¡Que yo ya sé que soy torpe, dependiente, mezquina e insociable! Pero esto no significa que ciertas cosas no puedan dolerme. Estoy segura que mis padres opinan que soy como un iceberg, algo irrompible e inmune; una persona que se traga todo lo que le echan a la cara y no quiere saber nada de nadie a menos que necesite algo para hinchar aún más su terquedad. En otras palabras: una persona sin sentimientos.

Y no saben cuán de equivocados están en esto, porque solo dios lo sabe –y Martha, mi querida amiga –lo sensible que puedo llegar a ser en los momentos menos esperados. A veces prefiero esconderme tras un muro de piedra imaginario de lo que podría sucederme en caso de revelar mis verdaderos sentimientos a alguien. Temo ser humillada, tanto como lo fui una vez; o insultada, o incluso odiada. Pero esto último ya se cumplió, partiéndome el corazón en mil pedazos.

Sacudo la cabeza para despojarla de mis pensamientos. ¡No voy a perder más el tiempo con chorradas, hombre ya! Hay toda una cosecha por delante esta mañana y habrá personas que lo pasarán enormemente peor, así que me termino de arreglar, y con la toalla todavía alrededor de la cabeza, bajo hacia la cocina para encontrarme con mi padre desayunando unos roscones bañados en café.

-¡Te has levantado muy temprano hoy, Christine! –Exclama con sorpresa.

-Ah, ya. Supongo que me harté de dormir. Creía que no tenías trabajo hoy.

Él se encoge de hombros.

-Y no tengo. Ya estaba hasta las narices de dormir. –Me responde con un bufido sonoro. Bajo la vista y veo que, efectivamente, ha aprovechado el tiempo en que dormía para quitarse la barba de dos semanas que llevaba y que tanto le desfavorecía. Por lo menos ahora no me molestará cada vez que pretenda darme un beso en la mejilla…

-Veo que te has dado tiempo incluso para ducharte. –Me indica, señalándome la toalla envuelta en mi pelo mojado. –Qué raro, siempre sueles dejarlo para antes de dormir.

-¿Es que no puedo ducharme dos veces al día? Papá, no pretendo llegar a casa con olor a sudor o a perro muerto. Tú no sabes la de personas que habrá en la Plaza Mayor.

Mi padre suelta una carcajada, aunque no he podido ignorar su amargura.

-Tienes razón, Chris. Por una vez dejémonos de costumbres y vamos al grano. ¿Vas a ir con esto? –Me dice refiriéndose a mi ropa.

-¿Es que tampoco puedo?

-Claro, pero te veo demasiado atrevida.

-Papá, hoy nadie va a fijarse en mi ropa. La gente tendrá otras cosas en la cabeza.

-Sí, sí… cuidado no te salga algún _noviete_ por allí…

Bueno, esto sí que ya me ha pillado desprevenida, porque no hay otra cosa que me produzca más repelo que la palabra "novio". Aunque me guardo este detalle para mí sola.

-Papá, sabes que nunca he tenido novio. –Le digo con seriedad.

-No, pero tal vez hoy será el día… –Me responde con retintín.

-Veo que tú y mamá estáis bastante pesados con el tema. –Le suelto mientras tomo una silla y capturo unos cuantos roscones que hay en la bolsa y mordisqueo uno. Mi madre también suele insistir mucho con lo de echarme compulsivamente un novio –Estoy muy bien sola.

-Seguro que hay alguien que te gusta. –Me dice, siguiendo con lo suyo.

-Papá, esto es una conversación de mujeres, y tú eres un hombre.

-Pero yo soy tu padre, Christine.

-Vale. No hay nadie que me guste. ¿Contento?

Él queda abducido por el silencio, y tarda unos segundos en mostrarme su falta de satisfacción.

-Tiene que haber _alguien _a la fuerza.

Me atraganto con un roscón. Me callo. No puedo decir nada; pues del modo en que ha pronunciado la palabra "alguien", por un momento tengo la impresión de que sabe algo; de que ha descubierto mi secreto y me lo está restregando por la cara, solo que yo no me estoy dando cuenta. ¿Pero cómo podría él saberlo si jamás le he dicho nada a nadie? Martha es mi mejor amiga y no es una persona chivata de las que no puedes fiarte, pues hace ya tiempo que le supliqué que no se lo contara a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres, y me lo prometió. Incluso hicimos la cruz…

A no ser que algún gracioso de mi colegio le contara algo a mi madre o a mi padre acerca de mi incidente con la carpeta de las fotografías, y que ahora me lo esté insinuando. ¿Pero porqué hoy? ¿Porqué viene a sacarme este tema al que tanto detesto precisamente cuando hay una cosecha esta misma mañana y el Capitolio firmará la sentencia de muerte de veintidós personas?

-Papá –me aclaro la garganta -, ¿porque me preguntas esto?

Él me sonríe y me aparta la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzado; qué gesto tan poco digno de un hombre respetuoso y confidente como él…

-No lo sé, Christine. –Me responde.

E inevitablemente se me encoge el corazón, porque lo que he delatado en su voz ha sido pura aflicción. Sin embargo, yo no sé que más decirle. ¿Es que acaso hay algo que pueda pronunciar? No lo sé; pero lo que hago sin dudar es cerrar la boca y seguir comiendo de mala gana sin replicar nada más, con un nudo en la garganta del que necesitaré la fuerza de mil elefantes para liberarme.

* * *

Mamá se presenta en la cocina. Se sorprende verme ya despierta y desayunando, con papá. Lleva un albornoz arrugado y mal puesto que le cuelga por el hombro; su cabello pelirrojo sin peinar le da un aire de demencia que jamás había visto en ella; el color de su rostro está algo paliducho, y hay pronunciadas ojeras en las bolsas de los ojos. Tampoco lleva nada en los pies. Debe de encontrarse realmente mal para saltar de la cama tan deprisa y sin detenerse a arreglarse ni un poquito. Por lo que veo, ella tampoco ha podido conciliar el sueño esta noche.

Sin poder evitarlo, me enfurezco.

-¡Por el amor de dios! ¿Qué haces con eso puesto, Christine? –Me reprocha mamá, recién despertada de lo que fuera que viviese en su mundo de pesadillas. Entonces me obligo a calmar mi súbito enfado, porque no pretendo agraviar más el ambiente.

-¿Qué pasa con mi ropa? –Le pregunto con fingida calma.

-¿Que qué pasa? ¿En verdad pretendes ir a la cosecha con shorts vaqueros y una blusa blanca? –Me exclama, muy enfadada. Y me agarra del brazo obligándome a levantar el trasero de la silla y soltar el donut a medias. –Vamos arriba, ya no sé qué hacer contigo… ¿Es que ya no recuerdas que en la cosecha es oficial llevar **vestido**?

_Vestido_. Menuda manera de empezar el día, ¿no? Recién levantada de una horrible noche con persecuciones, látigos, cuchillos y ojos grises que socavan el alma, para pasar definitivamente a un escarmiento por parte de mi madre. Me pondría a gritar si no fuera porque hay algo dentro de mi pecho que se contrae progresivamente y me advierte que, si no mantengo el pico cerrado, correrán las lágrimas. Y jamás me pondría a llorar delante de mi familia; mucho menos delante de mi madre, y aún muchísimo menos _hoy_. Oh, pero ella ya está _incómoda_ de antemano. Supongo que tendría que recordarle que NO hay ningún motivo para venirse abajo, sobretodo cuando este es mi último año de cosecha y soy YO la que recibirá el pinchazo en el dedo…

Además, vuelvo a sentirme estúpida. Ni siquiera he sido tan inteligente como para recordar la prenda que, nos guste o no, debemos llevar. A lo mejor sea como unos de esos seres con memoria selectiva y prefiero pensar en lo que me convenga a mí. Si no detestara tanto los vestidos…

-¡No tengo vestidos para eso, mamá!

-¡Claro que tienes, Christine! El de tu anterior año todavía te entra. –Me explica mientras abre las puertas de mi propio armario y empieza a rebuscar entre colgadores. –Ni siquiera me molesté en hacértelo probar, con lo flacucha que estás siempre… La talla siempre es la misma. Por una vez al año que te lo pones…

Finalmente, lo encuentra detrás de unas sudaderas de invierno. Lo sacude un poco y me lo entrega.

-Anda, póntelo.

A mi madre le gusta mucho este vestido. Lo recibí hace dos años por Navidad. Es verde y liso, pero tiene un enorme lazo decorativo en el centro que me hace parecer un regalo de oferta en tiempos de rebajas; con unos tupidos blancos y negros en el borde, que es largo hasta las rodillas. Es una pena que no me lo ponga más que para acudir en la cosecha, pero nunca he tenido el valor necesario para confesarle a mamá que no me gusta, que yo con un vestido me siento como una flor en un saco de abono; rara, que yo con esto voy rara. Podría ser la patética sustituta de Caesar Flickerman, el chistoso presentador de los Juegos del Hambre, y al mundo se le caería la baba…

-Estás preciosa. –Me suelta mi madre mientras me peina distraídamente mi larga cabellera rubia y ondulada. Pero yo no cambio de opinión.

* * *

Observo el reloj; que alivio cuando compruebo que todavía queda una hora para la cosecha, lo que significa que tengo treinta minutos de tiempo libre, pues a las nueve y media nos vamos los tres derechitos a la Plaza Mayor.

Estoy sentada en la silla de mi escritorio, y enciendo mi portátil. Estoy sudando como un pollo; no hace ni cinco minutos que he terminado de barrer un piso entero, sin órdenes de mamá: fui a la cocina, agarré el palo de la escoba, y eché a correr escaleras arriba. Creo que lo he hecho para demostrar a mamá de que no soy todo desastres y puedo hacerme valer por mí misma; y apostaría a que ha dado resultado, porque la reacción de mi madre ha sido puro "_¿de dónde vienes con esto? ¿has ido a la luna de vuelta y regreso?"_, y yo le he respondido _"No, tan solo vengo de barrer el tremendo lío de polvo que había arriba."_ Y por el rabillo de ojo, pude ver que arqueaba las cejas y asentía imperceptiblemente.

No ha sido propio de mi comportamiento. Como tampoco será lo que estoy a punto de hacer una vez aparezca la imagen se Sherlock en el escritorio de mi ordenador. Esta mañana no va a haber _explosión de ovarios_ en Tumblr_, _ni _queremos la quinta temporada ya, _ni rostros deseados, ni citas abrumadoras, ni dúos; nada. Esta mañana, los muros de los_ bloggers_ entre doce y dieciocho años del mundo entero van a estar tan vacíos como el cráneo de un cocotero. Pero yo, antes de marcharme, no puedo evitar echar un vistazo a mi cuenta, y tal y como sospechaba, hay personas asustadas pidiendo ayuda a nadie en particular. Algunas dicen: _"Tengo miedo de que esta sea la última vez que hable con vosotros, colegas. Puede que sea mi última oportunidad para estar aquí en Tumblr. Supongo que debería despedirme de mi querido bombón." _Y luego ves a las pobres desesperadas _fangirls _del mundo confesando su amor a seductores tal como Loki, el dios malvado del que no sé nada, residente de la Isla Loki; a Harry Potter, un niño mago que inspiró la nación de Potterland; a Sherlock, mi _querido_ detective consultor_…_

Me llevo un disgusto cuando ni mi ciberamiga Anita, ni Martha Cleverman, están conectadas. Pero aún así yo me pongo a escribir un post que hace que mi estómago bombee nervioso, porque lo que relato lo siento como si realmente lo estuviera reviviendo de nuevo, y no es ninguna broma. Y es que tampoco soy de las que escriben cosas personales para que los demás lo lean y te juzguen silenciosamente:

"_Esta noche he tenido una pesadilla: soñaba que era víctima de una persecución, a vida o muerte. Alguien iba tras mi pista con un látigo y un afilado cuchillo en las manos. Corríamos en un bosque de árboles gigantescos, rocas titanes por todas partes, y por un suelo fangoso resbaladizo; una arena imaginaria sin lugar a dudas. Y en un momento de descuido, tropecé y caí, rompiéndome la mandíbula e incapaz de levantarme. Mi agresor me atrapó, y hendió al aire su cuchillo que brillaba como perlas preciosas; y vi sus ojos: grises como la plata; punzantes como inyecciones y mágicos como una lluvia de estrellas. Pero lo que me alertó más fue su impecable ferocidad. Me apuntó con la brillante hoja y me atravesó el corazón, mientras me deshacía en un aullido infernal. En mi sueño, mi atacante no tenía un rostro concreto, solo un par de ojos extraterrestres y una curiosa habilidad para matar. Incluso despierta me niego a reconocer la familiaridad que encontré en esos ojos, porque resulta imposible que así sea. A veces realmente agradeces que los sueños sean solo sueños."_

Cuando lo publico en mi blog, espero unos segundos para ver si recibe sus primeras reacciones. Veinte segundos, treinta, cuarenta… un minuto, un minuto y veinte… dos minutos… Nada. Al parecer, nadie está lo suficientemente animado como para ponerse a postear. ¿Y quién lo estaría? Debo de ser la única friki publicando basura cuando seguro habrá personas llorando por sus vidas y por la de sus seres queridos este mismo momento. Menos mal que a partir de las doce toda la ceremonia de selección se habrá terminado y parte de nuestras vidas regresará a la normalidad; entonces volveré para chequear mi blog.

Por ahora me desconecto, y rezo una última vez para que Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark estén de lleno en las urnas con las papeletas. ¿Haría trampas el Capitolio con los nombres de los concursantes famosos? ¿Podría repetir nombres sin ton ni son? Ni idea. Mamá me llama desde el recibidor de nuestra casa. Será mejor que me espabile.

* * *

-Vamos, Christine, falta media hora para que empiece. –Dice mi madre.

-Este vestido te hace parecer toda una princesa. –Me halaga mi padre. Aunque yo más bien creo que me hace parecer a un árbol de Navidad, pero me callo.

-¿Estamos todos ya? –Pregunta mamá. ¿Por qué? ¿A quién más esperamos? No vamos a coger un taxi cuando está a la vuelta de la esquina…

Doy un respingo cuando alguien toquetea mi hombro por detrás, y sin poderlo evitar, toda mi cara se ilumina de felicidad cuando Martha Cleverman se hecha en mis brazos.

-No pensabas que iba a dejarte _sola_, ¿verdad? –Me dice con una enorme sonrisa.

Yo me pongo a reír como una tonta, pero no lo lamento. En realidad, no lamento nada, porque jamás me había sentido tan llena. Por una vez me da igual que alguien sea testimonio de mi comportamiento innatural. Quizá sea porque este es mi último año y entonces seré libre igual que mi amiga del alma, y podré confesarle lo mucho que la quiero y la admiro…

Martha Cleverman es todo un tesoro. Ojalá no cambiara nunca…

Mi padre hecha un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. -Bueno, pues ahora sí parece que estamos todos. ¿En marcha?

Todos asentimos y emprendemos nuestro camino al matadero.

* * *

Tardamos quince minutos en llegar a la Plaza Mayor, ya que nuestra casa no queda muy lejos. Mi corazón se detiene al instante. ¡Hay más gente de la que cabría en diez aviones juntos! Adolescentes de todas las edades, con sus padres y sus amigos, con sus mascotas y sus sobrinos, con sus hermanos y abuelos… ¿Acompañantes en la carnicería? ¿A que es irónico? No hace ni un minuto estaba más contenta que unas pascuas y el simple reconocimiento de saber a dónde estoy a punto de meterme me produce escalofríos en la espina dorsal… Espero que termine pronto.

Me ruborizo cuando, cerca de nosotros, un grupo de chicos de mi clase a los que detesto me miran disimuladamente y estallan a carcajadas. ¡Sinvergüenzas! ¡Apuesto que mi vestido les parece todo un poema! Si no hubiera hecho caso a mi madre o me hubiera quitado ese lazo para envoltorios, otro gallo hubiera cantado...

-¿Dónde están las chicas de tu edad? –Me pregunta mi madre, agarrándome del brazo.

Resulta bastante complicado dar con el grupo. Hay una enorme corriente de personas entrando en la gigantesca plaza, pero intento hacer un esfuerzo. Tal vez si hubiésemos salido de casa antes ya tendría un lugar asignado.

Hay dos mitades de gente con siete hilanderas de adolescentes cada una: una para los chicos a la derecha, y la otra para las chicas a la izquierda. Paseo mi vista por los humanos que, nerviosos, hacen cola para procesar su identificación y obtener el pase. Por fin, encuentro el grupo al que pertenezco. Una chica de la clase A de mi instituto, Sandra, está allí, al final de la cola. Si no me apresuro, la hilandera irá llenándose, y cuánto más pronto esté dentro de la Plaza, mejor para mí.

-Están ahí. –Le indico a mi madre. –Nos vemos luego.

Hago ademán de soltarme de mi agarre, pero la mano de mamá me sujeta con más firmeza. Algo empieza a nacer en mi interior. Si son emociones las acallaré en dos segundos. Odio los momentos emotivos.

Hay un brillo extraño en los ojos de mamá, como si estuviera tratando de contener las lágrimas de algún modo, y sus labios están muy juntos, tanto, que debe doler. Comprendo lo que no puede decirme con la voz y que me expresa con su mirada dolida, pero yo, haciendo eco de mi fingida seguridad y confianza, le aseguro lo que ella lleva asegurándome trescientos sesenta y cinco días.

-Mamá, es mi último año. –Le recuerdo, con los músculos de mi cara en tensión constante. –Y entran en juego los nombres de todos los adolescentes de Panem, no solo los de este Distrito… –Le hecho un vistazo a Martha y a mi padre, que me miran con una sonrisa un tanto… ¿triste? Por su posición, parece que mi amiga quiera abalanzarse sobre una presa indefensa, o solo está reprimiéndose las ganas de abrazarme como un salvavidas y no soltarme jamás. –No me van a coger.

Por último, el agarre de mi brazo se afloja un tanto, y mamá se limpia los párpados húmedos con el dorso de la mano.

-Buena suerte, Christine. –Me dice con la voz quebrada cuando me suelta.

A veces, mi madre puede parecer un bloque de hielo, o la persona más estricta y perfeccionista del mundo entero. Pero hay algo que la convierte una persona única y especial, y es su irrompible vulnerabilidad por sus seres queridos.

Martha intenta procesarme su confianza, pero no lo consigue como desearía. Papá tampoco es que tenga en orden sus sentimientos, me temo. Me lo demuestran sus cejas profundamente enarcadas.

-Anda ve, o te perderás entre la multitud. –Me anima mi amiga dándome un suave empujón.

No pierdo más el tiempo y, con un último vistazo a mi familia, me dirijo casi corriendo a la fila de las chicas de dieciocho años, compuestas prácticamente por todas las refinadas de mi curso escolar. Y en seguida empiezan a reírse.

Lucy es una chica morena conocida por su alabado historial de novios y caprichos en el colegio. Está delante de mí, y lleva un vestido rosa chillón, corto, y zapatos de tacón. De vez en cuando veo su sonrisa burlona bajo el perfil de su nariz respingona. Me gustaría que dejara de regodearse en mi cara, no estoy ciega y mucho menos sorda.

-Bonito lazo. –Me suelta con un murmuro contenido, refiriéndose al decorado bajo mi falta de escote.

_Bruja. Esa cinta rosa que te cuelga del pelo la habrás sacado del tocador de tu abuela. ¿Es que en casa no te miman lo suficiente para comprarte tus cosas y por eso le robas el maquillaje a tu madre? _

-¿No es el que llevaste el año pasado? –Me pregunta Lucy, volviéndose hacia mí.

-Sí. –Suelto de mala gana.

-¿Y no te maquillas?

No. No me maquillo. Me repugna el hecho de llevar la cara pintada con potingues infecciosos, como la suya. ¡Dios santo, es peor que un arlequín…!

Además, ¿para qué maquillarse para asistir en un lugar más digno de llamarse un matadero que una discoteca?

* * *

La cola avanza deprisa. Durante este poco tiempo se han añadido más personas detrás de mí, tan asustadas como yo. ¿Asustada? ¿Para qué? ¿Por recibir un pinchacito de nada en el dedo? No puedo engañarme, siempre que he ido al hospital a por análisis de sangre soy propensa a los desmayos rápidos; es patético que me maree una simple gota de mi propia sangre, ¿verdad?

Una mujer corpulenta ocupa un asiento delante de una mesa pequeña. Sobre el mueble hay un listín con el registro de todas las personas de doce a dieciocho años del Distrito 4. No puedo evitar pensar en los jóvenes que podrían haber agarrado la gripe o cualquier enfermedad que evite estar fuera de cama, y que tienen que acudir a la cosecha por la fuerza si no quieren que los del Capitolio los ejecuten antes. Sus destinos estarán más que cantados. Cuatro veces mandaron a personas enfermas en la arena; una de ellas, si no recuerdo mal, tenía tuberculosis. Fue una crueldad…

-¿Tu nombre? –Me pregunta la mujer fortachona de la silla, delante de mí, cuando es mi turno.

-Christine Melancone. –Le respondo con un nudo en el estómago.

La mujer pasa un par de páginas hasta dar con mi nombre en el registro. Me muerdo la lengua cuando agarra mi mano con brusquedad y me perfora el dedo índice con una aguja limpia para sacarme una minúscula muestra de sangre. Después, presiona mi dedo en la superficie del papel, justo en un recuadro al lado de mi nombre escrito, como una huella dactilar. Por último, la confirmación de mi nombre y apellido aparece en la pantalla de un escáner. Me alejo de la cola; ya puedo buscarme un sitio mientras me limpio el poco sudor que hay en mi frente, y no es por el calor.

* * *

¡Oh, dios santo! Es imposible moverse entre la multitud. Intento seguir a las chicas de mi edad que se desplazan hacia el grupo que queda más aislado del centro de la Plaza Mayor, pero toda esta maldita gente apretándose entre si hace que sea un disparate caminar y la sensación es alarmantemente claustrofóbica. Aunque con un poco de suerte nadie podrá fijarse en mi vestido y me sentiré en paz…

Veo muchas chicas de mi clase cerca de mí, pero ninguna –a parte de Lucy –parece prestarme atención. Todas ellas reflejan un atisbo de seriedad y nerviosismo; incluso algunas tienen la mirada perdida en sus zapatos. No entiendo porqué deberían sentirse tan tocadas por la situación; no es que el "Gordo" esté a punto de caer en el Distrito 4. Desde que entraron en juego los reinos lejanos, nadie de aquí ha tenido tan mala suerte como para convertirse en tributo. Me sorprendo a mí misma cuando, al contrario que las demás chicas, me siento tranquila.

Cuando por fin encuentro un buen sitio donde permanecer de pie hasta que empiece la ceremonia, aprovecho para observar mi alrededor –soy bastante alta y no tengo problema para ver por encima de las cabezas delante de mí.

Ante el océano de gente hay el gigantesco escenario construido adrede para la cosecha, y detrás de él se encuentra el Edificio de Justicia, majestuoso y radiante, donde labora el alcalde. Agentes de la Paz están por todas partes, vigilándonos para que nadie haga ninguna tontería. Hay dos pantallas gigantes en cada lado del escenario, y otras dos más alejadas para que los que se queden fuera o lleguen más tarde puedan ver los acontecimientos, ya que el Estado de Panem lo emite en directo. Desafortunadamente solo podremos ver el momento en el que canten los nombres de los tributos de nuestro país, pues en los demás reinos ya tienen asignados sus escoltas y mentores oficiales, y hasta las diez de esta noche no podremos ver la repetición de la ceremonia en televisión con tal de conocer a los otros participantes.

Sobre el escenario hay dos sillas. Una de ellas está ocupada por el alcalde Victorus, quién hojea unos papeles distraídamente, probablemente el resumen de la celebración de la cosecha de este año. En la silla de al lado está sentado nuestro primer y único vencedor: Finnick Odair. No sé si debe de alegrarse o de aburrirse de que, con cada cosecha a la que acude con la esperanza de convertirse en el mentor de sus tributos, desde hace cinco años termine regresando a su casa privada con las manos vacías. Yo si fuera él, sinceramente me alegraría por ello. En Panem no ha ganado nadie desde que firmaron el Tratado Global. Creo que el presidente Snow debería lamentarse por su mala elección que digamos.

También hay un podio, y el alcalde sube rápidamente en él cuando el enorme reloj que reposa en la fachada del Edificio da las diez en punto. Entonces, se produce un silencio terrorífico cuando el hombre empieza a leer la historia que ya nos hemos cansado de escuchar tanto en las cosechas como en el colegio: la creación de Panem y los desastres que tuvieron lugar antes de su nacimiento; la convivencia con el Capitolio rodeado por sus trece distritos, y los Días Oscuros: la rebelión que trajo un maremoto de guerras y desperdicios y aniquilaron el Distrito 13; también nos lee acerca del Tratado de la Traición como acuerdo de que Los Días Oscuros jamás se repitieran y, para ello, contáramos con unos anuales Juegos del Hambre, obligando a veinticuatro adolescentes a luchar a muerte entre ellos, sin nada que pudiera hacerse para evitarlo. Luego repasa lo acontecido hace cinco años, cuando el Capitolio boicoteó a los reinos exteriores independientes, mucho más débiles respecto a su potente gobierno. Y con tal de impedir que secuestraran y asesinaran a los populares que impulsaron la fe y la vida en cada uno de ellos, se accedió al Tratado Global: se rebajarían los tributos a veinte en vez de veinticuatro y se otorgarían las mismas leyes por igual. No sé si los reinos lejanos son tan pobres como lo son algunos distritos de aquí. Supongo que habrá de todo; pero por lo que me contó Anita, la bloguera de Deductland, su familia posee suficiente dinero para pagar una carrera de 4000 dólares…

Cuando el discurso del alcalde Victorus finaliza (que dura unos quince minutos), las pantallas se encienden automáticamente, apareciendo el emblema de Panem y el sello del Capitolio, acompañados por la sinfonía del himno, para dar lugar a un primer plano del presidente Snow, de pie en el balcón de su palacio en el Capitolio y con su espesa barba blanca que lo caracteriza. Lleva un traje azul marino y una corbata verde cuyo precio no quiero ni imaginarme, porque moriría en el acto. La cámara va alejándose; cerca de él se ve una mujer con un peculiar peinado color turquesa oscuro abarrotado de bayas de plástico; unos ojos y labios a juego y vestido rosa tupido de flores vistosas. Patético. Luego me cuestiono por qué la gente se fija tanto en el lazo de mi vestido cuando peores son las "túnicas" que visten esas personas tan estrafalarias.

-Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias –recita el alcalde como cada año. Hace cinco años que este mensaje no solo va dirigido a nosotros, los del Distrito 4, si no también a toda la población de nuestro país. La voz del presidente Snow nos agujerea los oídos cuando empieza a leer el listado de todos los vencedores que ha habido en Panem desde que comenzaron los Juegos. La lista consta de veinte ganadores, y cuando llega al nombre de Matt Runcow, el vencedor del Distrito 6 de hace cinco años, deja de leer, dando por finalizada la lista.

Snow ejecuta un gesto con la mano para compartir su protagonismo con la mujer de rosa, quién en realidad ejerce el papel de escolta. Se acerca al palo de un micrófono y grita con voz alegre y con una sonrisa que muestra sus dientes blancos a toda la nación:

-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte!

Justo a su lado hay dos urnas de cristal: una para el nombre de las chicas y la otra para los chicos. Incluso desde la pantalla se divisan tantas, tantas papeletas en su interior, que debe de resultar imposible introducir la mano hasta el fondo. Quienquiera que tenga su nombre escrito en lo más alto de la montaña estará de mala suerte, de muy mala suerte me temo.

Desconozco el nombre de la mujer escolta, ya que cada año mandan a una distinta. El año pasado le tocó a una tal Casimira Ross a la que recordaré por su sombrero con alas y cabeza de cisne. Cuando terminaron los Juegos, se echó a llorar a moco tendido delante de las cámaras para dar crédito a su lamento por la pérdida de sus tributos, y la gente lanzó tomates y huevos en las pantallas para ridiculizarla, ya que no hay sentimiento más terrible que el de una madre por la pérdida de sus hijos. ¿Quién se creía que era esa mujer rica y maquillada hasta el cerebro? ¿Cómo podía ella saber el daño que había hecho a tantas familias?

-¡Las damas primero!

Ah sí. Ya lo había olvidado.

Intento calmarme cuando la mujer de rosa se acerca a la urna de nombres de mujer que queda más a la izquierda, y no sé por qué, pero mi corazón ha decidido empezar una danza de tambores al ritmo de mi respiración inquieta. No tengo motivo para ello: mi nombre solo está escrito una sola vez, y habrá personas que lo tendrán repetido incluso veinte veces; miles de nombres. ¡Pobre aquella desafortunada que salga elegida en esta primera cosecha! La mujer introduce la mano en la urna, la remueve un poco, y la extrae rápidamente con una papeleta entre los dedos. Luego camina hacia el micrófono y desenvuelve el papel con sumo cuidado. A continuación se aclara la voz.

_¡Christine Melancone!_

Oh dios mío. Los nervios pretenden hacerme una mala pasada y dan rienda suelta a mi imaginación; no, perdón: a mis alucinaciones. Me humedezco los labios. La escolta no ha hecho más que apartar el último pliegue del papelito y ahora se aclara la voz para, por fin, cantar el nombre de quienquiera que haya salido cosechada entre todas las adolescentes. Me reiría si eligieran a la delicada de Lucy, pagaría por todo lo que se ha reído de mí en su vida. Pero ahora es el momento de saberlo. Uno, dos y…

Nada.

¿Nada?

El silencio es taladrador. ¿A que espera la mujer de rosa para nombrar el primer tributo de Panem de este año? ¿Es que se ha quedado sin voz?

¿Y por qué todo el mundo me está mirando como si terminara de cometer un crimen o asesinado a alguien?


End file.
